Contracorriente
by Cristina13
Summary: Regina Mills, es una neorocirujana de éxito que ha centrado su vida en su trabajo. En cambio, Emma Swan vive su vida al límite y se la pasa divirtiendose y disfrutando al máximo. Algo provocará un cambio, tanto en Emma. Una inseguridad se apoderara de ella sin poder controlarla y lo que siempre siempre ha sido un distintivo para ella comienza a convertirse en un problema.
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana de abril había amanecido con un sol resplandeciente, a diferencia de los últimos cinco días que el sol había decidido abandonar el cielo para dejar paso a unas oscuras nubes que había dejado una gran cantidad de agua sobre la ciudad.

Regina se asoma por la ventana de su habitación y se alegra al darse cuenta de que no necesita ponerse chubasquero esa mañana para dirigirse hacía el hospital. Lentamente elige uno de sus trajes grises, sabiendo que al llegar al trabajo tendrá que cambiarlo por uno de sus uniformes blancos y una de sus batas. Tras ajustarse sus tacones bajó las escaleras, el sonido de los zapatos alertó a Henry, que había llegado temprano esa mañana a la casa de su hija para llevarle un suculento desayuno que había comprado en su pastelería favorita.

-Buenos días, cariño.- Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Buenos días, papa.- Contestó Regina acercándose para darle dos besos a su padre.

El hombre, a pesar de sus 60 años, lucía atlético y bastante atractivo. Una magnifica barba blanca acompañaba a su cabello color grisáceo. Esa mañana no llevaba uno de sus carísimos trajes sino que había elegido unos pantalones de vestir negros junto con una camisa blanca que llevaba remangada hasta los codos.

-¡Qué guapo! ¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó Regina sirviéndose un café de la máquina que tenía lista para servir y dándole otro a su padre.

-Voy a pasar un rato por el club, creó que hay un torneo de golf y quiero apuntarme.- Contestó el hombre sacando la bandeja con los pasteles.

-Seguro que hay alguna mujer esperando por ahí…- Le picó Regina sabiendo que no se equivocaba demasiado.- ¿Quieres que engorde?- Espetó entonces la morena al ver eso.

-Venga, Regina.- Dijo el hombre mirando a su hija con cariño.- Te encantan estos pasteles, sé que no puedes decirles que no.- Aseguró él.

-¿Qué quieres, papa?- Preguntó Regina que se imaginaba que su padre quería pedirle algo pero no sabía que podía ser.

-En un par de semanas es tu cumpleaños.- Contestó Henry sabiendo que su hija lo conocía demasiado bien como para poder engañarla.- Quiero celebrar una fiesta en la casa.- Añadió entonces él.

-Papa, sabes que no me gustan esa clase de fiestas.- Aseguró Regina poniendo esa cara que casi siempre lograba hacer recular a Henry.

-Lo sé, pero hace años que no celebramos tú cumpleaños como es debido.- Soltó el hombre.- Sé que la falta de tu madre es una de las causas, pero sabes que a ella le hubiese gustado que celebrarse tus treinta años como es debido.- Explicó él que se había acercado a su hija.

Henry era algo más alto que Regina por lo que la morena tuvo que alzar su mirada para poder alcanzar los ojos verdes de su padre. Es cierto que la muerte de Cora hacía ya 7 años había perjudicado mucho a la familia, sobre todo, porque fue algo repentino y los dejó destrozados. La morena desde entonces había estado mucho más retraída y centrada en su trabajo.

-Zelena cree que es una buena idea.- Soltó entonces Henry pensando que eso ayudaría a convencerla.

-Esa zanahoria siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman.- Espetó entonces Regina provocando una gran carcajada en su padre que la contagió y la obligó a sonreír.

-Sí Zelena te escucha decirle así te va a dar una buena.- Soltó Henry sabiendo que su hija lo decía de broma. Ambas se llevaban de maravilla, aunque en muchas ocasiones chocaban muchísimo.

-En serio, papa. No me apetece, podemos hacer una cena los tres, hasta prometo soplar las velas pero no hagas una fiesta.- Sabía que tenía todas las de perder así que decidió jugar su última carta y reducir la gran fiesta que seguramente su padre tendría en mente con una cena familiar.

-Cariño, sabes que no me vas a convencer. Además lo haremos en mi casa, así no tendrás que recoger nada después.- Espetó entonces el hombre mayor.- Sabes que te quiero pero no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.- Aseguró alejándose de su hija mientras cogía un pastel de la bandeja.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?- Preguntó Regina bastante molesta.

-No era una pregunta, realmente quería advertirte de que eso va a pasar. Y que no busques planes porque no va a servir para nada.- Contestó entonces Henry.- Ahora me voy, que tú llegas tarde al hospital y yo al club.

Henry terminó su pastel y se acercó a su hija para dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Regina correspondió al gesto y le sonrió, no podía enfadarse con su padre. Lo quería demasiado para eso, además el hombre solo hacía las cosas para que estuviese feliz y a gusto.

-Te quiero, cariño.- Soltó el hombre cogiendo su chaqueta.

-Yo también.- Contestó Regina escuchando la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Regina se terminó el pastel que su padre le había comprado y se dirigió hacia la salida cogiendo de camino su chaqueta y su maletín. Dejó todo cerrado y se subió en el coche para dirigirse hacía el hospital que quedaba a media hora de allí.

M&S

Al llegar al hospital Regina se dirigió directamente hacía su despacho, había llegado algunos minutos antes de que empezase su turno por lo que tenía tiempo para cambiarse tranquilamente y revisar los casos que tenía para esa mañana.

-Buenos días, Gina.- Soltó Zelena entrando sin tocar a la puerta.

-Pasa, ponte cómoda.- Dijo Regina con su habitual tono ácido que no afectaba a su hermana.

-Eso hago, no tengo la suerte de tener un despacho como esté.- Espetó la pelirroja sentándose en uno de los cómodos sofás.

-Se llama trabajar, y hay que hacerlo de manera constante.- Contestó Regina terminando de ponerse la parte de arriba de su uniforme.

-No va conmigo.- Espetó entonces Zelena.

-Ya, te conozco.- Dijo Regina volviendo a su mesa y encendiendo su ordenador.- ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó mirándola.

-Nada, solo necesito descansar un poco. Llevo toda la noche en urgencias y no he podido parar, no sabes la cantidad de pequeños que se han resfriado estos últimos días.- Aseguró Zelena.

-Todavía sigo sin entender como puedes ser pediatra.- Contestó Regina, es cierto que su hermana era buena médico pero nunca pensó que su especialidad sería los niños. Aunque pensándolo bien, a pesar de ser mayor que ella, Zelena tendría la mentalidad de una niña de cinco años.

-Me gustan esos renacuajos.- Aseguró Zelena mirando su busca que sonaba en su cadera.- Tengo que irme.- Espetó levantándose.- Imagino que papa ya habrá hablado contigo.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.- Pásame una lista con los invitados para la fiesta, de lo demás me encargó yo.- Aseguró Zelena sin dejarla contestar ni decir nada al respecto.

M&S

Regina había hecho ya su ruta por todos los pacientes que tenía en ese momento y se dirigía hacía su despacho tranquilamente cuando su busca sonó. La requerían en urgencias por lo que salió casi corriendo hacía allí, estaba el la quinta planta del hospital y tenía que llegar a la primera lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué hay?- Preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada.

-Traumatismo craneal, ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico.- Contestó el medico que iba en la ambulancia.

-A quirófano, allí le haré todas las pruebas pertinentes. Ahora hay que parar esa hemorragia.- Contestó Regina algo acelerada.

La morena no solía cubrir casos de urgencias, desde hacía un par de años ella solo se encargaba de consultas a pacientes que necesitaban algún tipo de tratamiento neurológico. Pero de vez en cuando, había escasez de personal y ella tenía que atender a pacientes que entraban de urgencias, al parecer ese día el neurocirujano de urgencias había tenido que salir a atender otro caso fuera del hospital.

M&S

 **Nueva historia y nuevo proyecto. Como siempre espero que os guste y que tenga vuestro apoyo.**

 **Como ya he dicho no tengo mucho tiempo pero me apetecía dejaros esta historia así que perdonadme los retrasos. Por cierto, historia diferente a lo que estáis acostumbradas pero como sabéis no me gusta estancarme y todos los temas que aquí trato es desde el respeto, con el fin de normalizar todos los temas que actualmente no son representados.**

 **Como ya he dicho todo desde el respeto así que cualquier error tenéis perdonádmelo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de cinco días lloviendo por fin salía el sol. Emma se levanta con una sonrisa en su cara, esos días la alegraban, pues podía empezar la jornada saliendo a correr un rato. Desde que había empezado ese diluvio no había podido salir, pues, aunque le encantase la sensación de la lluvia cayendo sobre ella no era una lluvia que permitiese andar por la calle, a no ser que quisiese volver a casa nadando.

-¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó Margaret al ver a su sobrina ya vestida con un pantalón corto de chándal y una ancha camiseta.

-¡Que susto!- Espetó Emma que no esperaba que la mujer estuviese ya despierta.- Voy a salir a correr un rato, hace un día maravilloso.- Aseguró la rubia bebiendo un poco de zumo de naranja.- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- Preguntó ayudando a la mujer a guardar los vasos en el estante.

-No podía dormir, y sabes que odio dar vueltas en la cama.- Contestó la mujer mayor que parecía bastante cansada.

-Sabes que tienes que tomarte tu medicina, tata.- Dijo Emma que se había acostumbrado a llamar así a su tía desde que sus padres murieran en un accidente de tráfico cuando tan solo tenía 3 años.

-Sabes que esas pastillas me sientan bastante mal.- Contestó la mujer mayor.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero son necesarias para que estés bien.- Aseguró la rubia abrazándola suavemente.

-Prometo seguir tomándomelas.- Dijo la mujer con calma.- No tardes mucho o llegarás tarde recoger a Ruby.

-Te lo prometo, tata.- Espetó entonces Emma dándole dos besos.

Emma se colocó sus auriculares y salió a correr. Como siempre que podía recorría gran parte del parque de Boston además de todas las calles aledañas a su apartamento. Le encantaba ver a la gente a su alrededor, había muchísimas personas que habían aprovechado el buen día para hacer también deporte mientras que otras simplemente iba agitados hacía sus puestos de trabajo.

Al llegar a su casa se metió directamente en la ducha y dejó el agua caer por sus hombros durante unos minutos para poder relajarse. Al salir se puso una de sus camisetas anchas de manga larga y unos vaqueros, junto con sus botas.

-Ya me voy, tata.- Gritó desde la puerta.

-¡Niña, desayuna algo!.- Gritó también la mujer mayor.

-Ruby me ha comprado un café y un donuts.- Espetó cogiendo sus cosas mientras las metía en sus bolsillos.- Te quiero, vendré a comer.- Gritó saliendo ya de la casa.

M&S

Emma llegó a la zona donde siempre recogía a Ruby, la mujer estaba esperándola apoyada en una farola con dos cafés en la mano y una bolsa en la otra. La rubia le pitó para que la viese y la mujer se metió en el asiento del copiloto.

-Hola, rubia.- Dijo Ruby dejando el café en el portavasos que tenía el coche de Emma.

-Buenos días, ¿Por qué tan contenta?- Preguntó sorprendida. Normalmente Ruby era un pozo de amargura cuando le tocaba el turno de mañana, se la pasaba quejándose por todo.

-Estoy como siempre.- Contestó sin poder contener su sonrisa.

-Claro, Rubs.- Espetó Emma metiéndose el donuts en la boca aprovechando un semáforo en rojo.

En ese momento Ruby rememoró lo acontecido la noche anterior. La morena con mechas rojas había ido a celebrar el cumpleaños de su compañera de piso cuando una preciosa chica se acercó a ella y se insinuó descaradamente.

Ruby lo había pasado bastante mal después de haber terminado con su novia, quién la había dejado sin previo aviso para marcharse a Europa para estar con otra mujer.

La morena sonrió pícaramente al acordarse como había abandonado a su compañera de piso en la fiesta, junto a las demás invitadas, para acabar en la casa de esa preciosa mujer, Ariel, cree recordar que le había dicho que se llamaba. Realmente no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar.

-Esa sonrisa es de haber follado.- Espetó Emma haciendo que Ruby casi escupiese su café.

-¡Rubia!- Le regañó por la expresión que había utilizado.

-Eso es que es cierto. ¿Era guapa? -Preguntó la rubia con mucha curiosidad.

-Sí, era preciosa.- Contestó soñadoramente Ruby.

-Rubs, no te enganches. Puedes que solo haya sido un polvo.- Le regañó pues sabía que su amiga era muy intensa y luego sufría por ello.

-Vale, vale.- Dijo entonces Ruby cogiendo también su donuts.- ¿Tú que?- Preguntó para alejar la conversación de sí misma.

-Yo como siempre.- Soltó entonces Emma.

-Eres una aburrida.- Espetó su amiga con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Simplemente no soy tan intensa como tú.- Le regañó la rubia.

Ruby iba a protestar pero vio que ya estaban llegando al trabajo, Emma era muy enigmática y no le gustaba hablar de asuntos personales en la estación de bomberos.

-Buenos días.- Espetó Emma mostrando una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola.- Gritaron los demás miembros del equipo.

Killian, Peter y después el jefe de la unidad Robin. Los tres tenían ya los uniformes puestos y estaba revisando que todo estuviese perfectamente colocado y listo en caso de emergencias.

-¿Cómo vamos?- Preguntó Ruby a Peter que estaba sumamente entretenido revisando las bombonas de oxigeno.

-Bien, por suerte no tenemos avisos graves desde hace dos semanas.- Contestó él.

-¿Por qué estas tan serio entonces?- Preguntó Emma que se había unido a la conversación.

-Porque se está hablando de un reajuste de personal.- Contestó él.- Yo he sido el último en llegar, y si echan a alguien será a mi.- Aseguró entonces el hombre.

-No vamos a permitir que eso pase.- Aseguró Emma pasando su mano por los hombros del hombre para darle ánimos. Sabía lo que era sentirse así.

-Ya, claro.- Dijo él joven cabizbajo.

-Déjame a mi.- Murmuró Emma.- Voy a hablar con Robin.- Espetó muy segura.

Emma se alejó de los dos, Ruby se acercó a un más al chico e intentó animarlo mientras que la rubia se dirigía al despacho de Robin para hablar con él. Desde hacía semanas no tenía avisos urgentes, solo casos menores que probablemente había llevado a la necesidad de reducir la plantilla. Los accidentes de tráfico en los que eran requeridos eran mínimos y eso alegraba a la plantilla. Era algo bueno que no hubiese esos incendios, ni nada por el estilo pero era malo para Peter que sería el primero en caer cuando esto pasase.

-¿Qué pasa, Swan?- Preguntó Robin al ver a la rubia en su puerta.

-¿Va a haber un reajuste de persona?- Preguntó entonces Emma directa al grano como siempre hacía.

-Es posible, pero voy a intentar que no sea así.- Contestó él, había creado una gran empatía con grupo que había creado y no quería separarlo.

-Robín, todos estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que haga falta para que no lo eches.- Aseguró Emma setenándose en la silla que había delante del escritorio de Robin.

-Lo sé, pero de momento nada es seguro.- Aseguró entonces esté.

-Si es necesario bajarnos el sueldo lo haremos, todo porque Peter se quede.- Contestó entonces Emma más calmada.

-Relájate, Emma. Haré lo que haga falta.- Aseguró el hombre.

-Gracias, Robin.- Dijo levantándose para salir del despacho.

Justo estaba a punto de perderse de la vista de Robin cuando la alarma de la estación suena escandalosamente. Emma mira al hombre y los dos bajan corriendo hacía los coches de bomberos.

-¿Listos?- Preguntó entonces Robin subiéndose en el asiento del conductor con Emma al lado.

-Sí.- contestaron los demás.

M&S

Ellos llegaron rápidamente a la dirección que marcaba el GPS que iba en el salpicadero del coche. Del tercer piso de uno de los bloques de apartamentos antiguos que aun seguían existiendo en Boston.

-Intentaremos subir por las escaleras.- Le gritó Emma a Ruby y a Peter, mientras que Killian y Robin empezaban a abrir las escaleras.- Desalojaremos todas las casas.

Alrededor había ya una gran cantidad de gente amontonada, por suerte la policía había llegado y las había alejado de allí.

Los tres desalojaron dos apartamentos que parecían no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, en ese momento todos los pisos inferiores estaban vacíos ahora les tocaba llegar a los pisos superiores.

Emma, al ser la que más rango tenía, ordenó a los otros dos que desalojaran a la gente mientras que ella forzaba la puerta del apartamento incendiado para poder ver el problema. La rubia vio a una señora mayor tirada sobre el suelo, había una gran cortina de humo que imposibilitaba la visión.

Emma sacó a la mujer hasta el pasillo, donde Peter bajaba desalojando a la gente. El hombre cogió a la mujer inconsciente mientras que Emma volvió a entrar para revisar si había alguien más.

El humo salía de la cocina, que estaba ya completamente llena de llamas. Killian y Robin estaban entrando por la ventana con las mangueras en ese mismo momento. Emma escucho a un gato maullar en uno de los dormitorios y salió corriendo para cogerlo.

M&S

Todos estaban ya en la calle, el incendio había sido extinto. Ellos tomaban un poco de aire pues estaban agotados, Peter había tenido que subir y bajar tantas veces las escaleras que estaba agotado mientras que Emma estaba también tirada en la calle cogiendo aire. Los demás estaban bastante mejor.

-Buen trabajo, chicos.- Dijo Robin dándoles agua y algo de comer.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Ya sé que es ser enigmática, pero estoy cumpliendo una petición que me hicieron hace mucho tiempo y que no me había animado a hacer hasta ahora. Espero que os guste, y como siempre, escribo desde el respeto y la tolerancia, es un tema que quizás no controlo al 100% y puede que cometa algún error (sí es así aceptaré las críticas, siempre constructivas, e intentaré mejorar) Sí, no os desvelo lo que es, pero lo veréis en capítulos posteriores, o algunas ya lo sabéis. En cualquier caso, me parecía necesario hacer esta aclaración.**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina acababa de volver al despacho, había salvado a ese hombre y estaba muy contenta. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá pues aunque contenta estaba agotada. Había pasado más de cuatro horas en el quirófano casi sin poder parar.

Zelena entró de nuevo en el despacho esta vez con ropa de calle, al parecer la pelirroja ya había acabado con su turno de urgencias.

-Enhorabuena hermanita.- Dijo Zelena abrazándola con cariño.

-Gracias.- Contestó con una sonrisa.- ¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó Regina.

-Sí, por suerte he terminado hace quince minutos.- Contestó Zelena.- Papa quiere que vayamos a cenar al club. ¿Te apuntas?- Pregunta entonces.

-Depende de como acabé el turno.- Contestó Regina.- Estoy algo cansada y mañana trabajo temprano también.

-Vale, solo escríbeme.- Dijo Zelena.

-Sí, yo te digo.- Espetó la morena.

M&S

Regina ya había terminado su turno, se había vuelto a poner su traje de chaqueta. Ya estaba oscureciendo y no tenía ganas de prepararse nada de cenar al llegar a casa por lo que había planeado pasar por algún restaurante a cenar algo y así quitarse eso de la cabeza. No le apetecía acudir al club con su hermana y con su padre, sabía que se entretendría y volvería a llegar tarde a casa. Por ello le había escrito a Zelena para avisarla.

-¡Regina!- Al escuchar su nombre se giró precipitadamente.

-¡Jefferson!- Espetó al ver a su amigo casi corriendo hacía ella.- ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó.

-Necesitar nada, era para invitarte a cenar.- Contestó él.- Acabo de terminar el turno y no me quiero ir a casa tan pronto.- Dijo él abrazando a su amiga.

-Vale, yo iba a pasar a cenar por algún sitio.- Aseguró entonces la morena.

-Entonces vamos juntos. Que hace un montón de tiempo que no nos tomamos algo tranquilamente.- Sentenció entonces el joven.

Jefferson era un hombre sumamente atractivo, su larga barba negra al igual que su pelo perfectamente peinado y sus modernos trajes lo hacían ser aun más guapo de lo que era. Además de cuidarse machismo el joven era sumamente inteligente.

Los dos se encaminaron al coche de Regina, el joven había ido esa mañana andando al hospital.

La morena contestó a un mensaje a Zelena, enfadada por no ir a cenar con ellos. Sabía que además de perder gran parte de la noche con ellos el tema centrar de la conversación sería su cumpleaños y no le apetecía nada hablar sobre ese tema.

M&S

Los dos eligieron su restaurante favorito de la universidad. Casi todos los fines de semana se reunían ahí para cenar, así salían de la rutina de tener que preparar la cena en el piso que compartían en esa época.

-Me sigue fascinando la pasta que ponen aquí.- Confesó Regina sentándose en la mesa que el camarero les había asignado.

-A mi también, que lastima que no tengamos tiempo de venir más seguido.- Dijo Jefferson sentándose enfrente.

-Pues sí, pero el hospital cada vez nos genera más trabajo y hay menos médicos.- Aseguró la morena que ya había discutido varias veces con el director por ese tema.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Hemos pasado de ser cinco ginecólogos a solo tres, estamos desbordados.- Espetó el hombre mostrándose cansado.

-Tendríamos que hacer algo al respecto.- Sentenció Regina.

-Sí, me parece bien. Aunque esta noche deberíamos hablar de otras cosas.- Dijo el hombre y la morena se temía lo peor.

-No, Jefferson.- Espetó mostrándose algo molesta.- Nada de fiestas desmadre ni nada de eso.- Le advirtió alzándole un dedo al hombre que la miraba con sonrisa triunfadora.- Le he dicho a mi hermana que no iría al club para no pasar la noche allí y ahora no me vas a liar tú.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó el hombre.- Podemos ir a la inauguración de un nuevo bar de ambiente, por favor.- Murmuró está.

-Mi padre ya quiere montarme una fiesta en su casa, no puedo más.- Sentenció entonces está.

-Necesitas conocer a alguien.- Dijo el hombre con confianza.

-Claro que no, no necesito más problemas.- Soltó entonces Regina.

-Eres muy dura para algunas cosas.- Espetó entonces Jefferson sirviendo otra copa de vino para la morena.

-Eso no ha cambiado.- Dijo Regina riéndose.

-Ya lo sé, eres una cabezota de lo peor.- Casi gritó Jefferson.

-¡Jeff!- Le regañó Regina mirando alrededor dándose cuenta de que nadie alrededor los había escuchado.

-Tranquila, peque.- Espetó Jefferson que acostumbraba a llamarla así pues era bastante más alto que ella.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche a tomarnos algo?- preguntó el hombre pícaramente.

-Claro que no.- Contestó Regina.- Ya conozco tus salidas y no lo haré.- Espetó está.

-Venga, nos sentará bien.- Dijo el hombre.

-Mañana tengo turno en el hospital muy temprano.- Aseguró entonces Regina para así no tener que darle más explicaciones.

-Claro, pero eso nunca ha sido un problema para nosotros.- Espetó Jefferson.- Además estas preciosa y no eso hay que lucirlo.- Aseguró el hombre.

Regina sabía que Jefferson había ganado, esa noche ambos saldrían de fiesta a pesar de que no le apetecía nada. Su amigo sabía perfectamente cómo tenía que abordarla para conseguir lo que quería, en ese momento lo había conseguido.

M&S

Los dos habían terminado de cenar y había dejado el coche en la casa de Regina, la morena lo había obligado a pasar por allí para poder retocarse y cambiarse la chaqueta. Además, Jefferson había insistido en ir en taxi para así poder tomarse una copa tranquilamente.

Al llegar al pub la música estaba altísima y lleno de gente. Jefferson había elegido el local del ambiente más de moda de todo Boston, y como tenía contactos en todos lados pues había conseguido entrar en la zona VIP, que esa noche, a pesar de ser jueves, estaba abarrotada.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- Preguntó Jefferson pegando sus labios al oído de Regina para que lo escuchase.

-Lo mismo que tú.- Contestó Regina dejándose llevar por la música.

La morena adoraba salir a bailar, pero desde la muerte de su madre había dejado de hacerlo con tanta frecuencia con la que solía hacerlo. Además, estaba completamente embriagada por el ambiente que había en el local, las luces, la música y todo el mundo bailando como nunca.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Jefferson tendiéndole un vaso.

-Gracias.- Contestó Regina apoyándose en la barra que allí había, justo al lado de donde estaba su amigo.- Aquel rubio no deja de mirarte.- Le susurró al oído risueña.

-¿Es guapo?- Preguntó sin girarse.

-No esta mal, uno ochenta, rubio, cuerpo atlético, camisa blanca y bermudas rojas.- Le fue describiendo la morena. Ese juego era habitual en ellos.- Si consigues su número en menos de quince minutos te debo una cena.- Aseguró Regina que sabía que lo conseguiría en mucho menos tiempo.

-Hecho.- Contestó el hombre alejándose de la morena.

Regina consiguió así que su amigo se alejase de ella pues había visto a una preciosa mujer que no le quitaba los ojos de encima desde que había llegado al local. Al quedarse sola centro su mirada en su bebida pero noto como alguien se apoyaba en la barra a su lado, al girarse vio a esa mujer.

-¿Quieres otra?- Preguntó la joven con una sonrisa encantadora en la cara.

-No, gracias.- Contestó Regina intentando no ser desagradable.- Mañana trabajo.- Se justificó después.

-Entonces no quiero ser la responsable de que hagas mal tu trabajo.- Aseguró la mujer pidiendo un refresco para ella.- Emma Swan.- Espetó la rubia alzando su mano para saludarla.

-Regina Mills.- Contestó la morena dando también su apellido.

-¿Y puedo saber cual es ese trabajo que requiere tanto control?- Preguntó la rubia mirando fijamente a los ojos chocolate de Regina.

-Neurocirujana.- Contestó la morena viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de Emma.

-¡Guau!- Espetó sin esconder su sorpresa.- Entonces prometo no volver a invitarte a nada que lleve alcohol.- Añadió después.

-¿A otra cosa sí?- Preguntó Regina siguiendo con el coqueteo.

-A lo que tú me pidas.- Contestó seductoramente Emma ganándose una fuerte carcajada de Regina.

-¿Realmente eso te ha funcionado alguna vez?- Preguntó Regina terminando su copa.

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que lo intentó. ¿Ha funcionado?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Quizás.- Contestó Regina que estaba bastante animada con el coqueteo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma acercándose un poco más a Regina que no retrocedió.

-No lo sé, te lo diré seguro en unos minutos.- Contestó la morena acercándose un poco a la rubia respirando el mismo aire.

-Creó que quiero ver eso.- Espetó está sonriendo.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Claro que quieres verlo.- Sentenció Regina acercando sus labios a los de Emma.

La rubia pasó una de sus manos por las mejillas cálidas de Regina y profundizó el beso metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la morena que la aceptó encantada. Sus labios estaban completamente unidos y su respiración acelerada. Regina entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Emma para continuar con el beso y ser ella la que marcaba el ritmo cuando un fuerte alborotó provocó que se tuvieran que separar.

-¿Qué cojones?- Espetó Emma bastante molesta por haber tenido que soltar los labios de Regina en ese momento.

Cuando iba a girarse alguien la empujó y casi cae al suelo, pero es Regina la que consigue con mucho esfuerzo mantenerla recta.

-Perdona, tengo que intervenir.- Emma cogió una bocanada de aire y se marchó para intentar evitar que la pelea fuese a mayores.

Jefferson llegó en ese momento al lado de la morena y los dos decidieron marcharse cuanto antes, no quería meterse en más líos en ese momento.

Emma ayudó a Ruby a separar a las dos mujeres que se gritaban y se golpeaban salvajemente. La gente estaba rodeándolas animándolas a seguir con la pelea.

La policía llegó en tan solo unos minutos y se encontraron con las mujeres sentadas en uno bordillo de la calle, Emma y Ruby las miraba y las mantenía separadas.

Emma explicó a la policía todo lo sucedido y le agradeció todo lo que habían hecho. Ruby ayudó a la policía a meter a las mujeres en el coche policía y se acercó a la rubia que se quedó mirando a los policías que se marchaban.

-¿Te han jodido el ligue?- Preguntó Ruby que notó la tensión en los hombros de la mujer.

-Sí, pero de todas maneras no creó que tenga nada que hacer con esa mujer.- Contestó Emma que no solía infravalorarse muy seguido.

-Venga, rubia. Tú y yo sabemos que no hay mujer que se resista a ti.- Aseguró entonces Ruby muy segura de lo que decía.

-Creó que ella sería la excepción.- Contestó Emma sacando las llaves de su coche.- Me voy a casa, Rubs.- Espetó entonces la rubia.- Puedes quedarte si quieres, no pasa nada.- Añadió al darse cuenta de que su amiga quería quedarse un poco más por el local.

-Escríbeme un mensaje cuando llegues a casa.- Ruby se acercó y le dio un piquito a su amiga. Desde que era jóvenes se saludaban de esa manera tan cariñosa y cercana.

-Sí, y tú cuídate.- Le pidió Emma encaminándose a buscar su coche.

M&S

Emma llegó a su apartamento intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, sabía que su tía tendría que estar durmiendo y no quería despertarla. Lentamente se quitó la ropa y se colocó el pijama mientras que le mandaba el mensaje a su amiga.

Una vez que hubo terminado se acercó al cuarto de su tía y le dejó una pequeña nota en papel rosa sobre la mesita de noche, había tomado esa costumbre cuando llegaba tarde a casa. De esa manera si Margaret se despertaba solo tendría que ver ese papel para saber que Emma ya estaba en casa sana y salva, pues por su trabajo, la mujer siempre estaba preocupada por su sobrina, que se había convertido en su hija hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Emma se fue a dormir sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a esa morena que había besado esa noche. Cuando se había acercado a ella nunca pensó que podría acabar así, es mujer parecía una persona sería y estricta que no se dejaba llevar por arrebatos como esos por lo que la había sorprendido enormemente.

Una sonrisa se instauró en su cara, pero se borró rápidamente al darse cuenta de que no había tenido tiempo de pedirle su número de teléfono para poder localizarla. En un acto impulsivo se dejó caer en la cama y sacó su móvil, busco a Regina por todas las redes sociales de las que disponía sin demasiado éxito. Frustrada dejó el móvil cargando sobre la mesita de noche y se fue a dormir.

M&S

A la mañana siguiente Emma se levantó mucho más tarde, era su día libre por lo que podía aprovechar para dormir un poco más. Tenia varios mensajes de Ruby, incluido un largo audio que escuchó aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Rubia, te estas perdiendo algo increíble.- Gritaba la morena de mechas rojas intentando hacerse escuchar por encima de la fuerte música.- Acabo de conocer a dos hermanas, gemelas. Están… ya te puedes imaginar como están.- Decía trabándosele la lengua, se notaba que estaba bastante perjudicada a esas alturas de la noche.- Tenías que haberte quedado. O sea, piénsalo.- Grita otra vez.- Tú y yo saliendo con dos hermanas, seriamos cuñadas.- Espetó contenta Ruby.- Me voy, creó que quieren hacer un trío.- El audio se corta entonces abruptamente.

Emma no puede evitar reírse, esa amiga suya era única en su especie. Se reía ante la imagen de su amiga teniendo relaciones sexuales con dos hermanas.

-Emma, cariño.- Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Dime, tata.- Contestó entonces Emma tranquilamente.

-¿Qué quieres para comer?- Preguntó la mujer tranquilamente.

-Ahora te ayudo a prepararlo.- Contestó Emma.- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, sabes que no soy delicada.

-No hace falta cariño.- Aseguró Margaret.- ¿Llegaste muy tarde?- Preguntó entrando en el cuarto.

-No, me cansé rápido y volví a casa.- Contestó Emma dejándole un hueco a su tía para que se sentase en la cama.

Emma no quería contarle a su tía que había habido una pelea en el bar, conociéndola sabía que pondría el grito en el cielo y que casi le prohibiría volver a salir por la noche.

-¿Seguro, cariño?- Preguntó Margaret que conocía muy bien a su sobrina.

-Seguro, tata.- Le contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Emma se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacía el baño para darse una ducha y ponerse un cómodo chándal para estar por casa. Al salir un olor muy agradable salía de la cocina por lo que se acercó allí para ayudarla.

-Huele rico.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- ¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro, preparara el sofrito.- Contestó Margaret.- Por cierto, cariño. Esta tarde voy a ir al bingo un rato con mis amigas.- Aseguró la mujer.

-Perfecto, solo ten cuidado.- Espetó contenta.- Y sigue con esa racha.- La picó, la mujer había cantado un bingo la semana pasada.

M&S

Emma se había quedado sola en casa, se tiro en el sofá con un tazón de palomitas y un refresco, encendió la videoconsola y comenzó a jugar. Adoraba esas tardes que se dedicaba a desestresarse y hacer lo que a ella le gustaba.

Ruby la llamó y le contó todo lo acontecido el día anterior, al final una de las hermanas había conocido esa noche en el bar a otra mujer y se había marchado con ella, por lo que su trío había quedado en un duo. Pero le dio todos los detalles a Emma que se tuvo que reír ante las ideas de la morena, esa mujer era una loca.

M&S

 **No puedo decir que estoy de vuelta pero sí que me apetecía y me sentía bien para publicaros este capítulo. No os puedo decir cuándo volveré a publicar pero espero que sea pronto. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de apoyo y ánimo.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dos semanas después.**

Regina se había levantando sumamente cansada ese día, era sábado y la noche anterior había llegado tardísimo a su casa después de haber tenido que atender un accidente múltiple.

Al desperezarse en la cama comenzó a escuchar ruidos en la planta de debajo de la mansión. Con una muy mala sensación se colocó su bata y bajó las escaleras lentamente, sabía que la empleada que se encargada de limpiar la casa debería de haberse marchado ya por lo que no entendía de donde venían esos ruidos.

Se dirigía hacía el despacho para coger el arma que escondía en la caja fuerte pues ya habían intentado entrar a robar varias veces, cuando distinguió claramente la voz de su hermana que gritaba como cuando era una niña.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó entrando al salón.

Allí se encontró a Zelena, Henry, Jefferson, Kat y James. Todos estaban riendo mientras portaban una tarta donde estaban las velas encendidas, con la frase "felicidades, Regina".

-Felicidades. - Gritaron todos a la vez.

Fue Jefferson el primero en acercarse a felicitar a Regina que tenía todavía los ojos adormilados. No sabía muy bien que estaba sucediendo y fue su amigo quién le aclaro todo al oído cuando la abrazo.

-Gracias.- Contestó entonces está algo más tranquila.

Kat y James fueron los siguientes en saludarla y felicitarla contentos. Kat era amiga de Regina desde hacía años, se habían conocido cuando la morena había comprado esa casa al independizarse de sus padres. Kat vivía a dos casas de ella y su marido era un gran amigo de Henry, ambos jugaban al golf juntos en el club.

-¿Esto es idea tuya?- Preguntó Regina abrazando a Zelena.

-Sí, no tienes que darme las gracias.- Contestó la pelirroja.

-Claro, darte las gracias por traerlos a mi casa, entrar con la llave para emergencias y hacer que los reciba en pijama.- Soltó entonces Regina al oído.

-Me adoras, además hay confianza.- Añadió Zelena antes de separarse de ella.

-Cariño, deja el mal humor. Es tú cumpleaños.- Soltó entonces Henry dejando la tarta en la mesa y dándole un abrazo y un beso a su hija.

-Gracias, papa.- Contestó entonces está.

-Vamos a por café, esa tarta tiene una pinta exquisita.- Soltó entonces Kat.- Gina, sube y cámbiate. Tenemos que ir de compras.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?- Preguntó Regina perezosamente.- Estoy agotada.

-Me da igual. Vamos a ir a comprar lo que falta para la fiesta de esta noche.- Soltó entonces Zelena con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Nosotros iremos al club, ¿Te apuntas Jefferson?- Preguntó Henry que le tenía un especial cariño al hombre que había protegido enormemente a su hija desde que eran jóvenes.

-Claro, así hacemos tiempo para esta noche.- Contestó entonces él.

Todos se tomaron una porción de tarta junto con un café que Regina había preparado. Todos hablaban sobre la gran fiesta que iban a montar esa noche, y la morena estaba bastante escandalizada. Había pedido que fuese una cena familiar y había una cantidad indecente de invitados.

Regina intentó protestar varias veces, pero no lo consiguió, tanto Kat como Zelena la persuadían para que dejase de insistir y se dejase llevar durante todo ese día. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se cumplían treinta años, edad que Regina no llevaba particularmente bien desde hacía unos días.

Una vez cambiada de ropa fue sacada de la casa casi a rastras por su amiga y su hermana, las tres se dirigieron al centro de Boston.

M&S

-¿Qué vamos a comprar?- Preguntó Regina bajando del coche.

-Nos falta unas cuantas cosas para la fiesta, además tenemos que recoger la tarta antes de irnos.- Contestó Zelena.

-¿No podíais haberlo hecho sin mi?- Preguntó entonces la morena que estaba bastante molesta.

-No.- Soltó Kat entrelazando su brazo con el de la morena. -Por cierto, ¿Ha sabido algo más de esa rubia del pub?- Preguntó la mujer cuando vio a Zelena alejarse un poco.

-No, ya sabes que no he sabido nada más.- Contestó Regina bajando el tono para que no la escuchase.

-Vaya, es una lastima.- Soltó Kat.- Te hace falta una noche loca para quitarte este mal humor.- Espetó la mujer.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Gritó Zelena que acababa de llegar allí.- Aunque mi regalo te ayudará a relajarte.- Espetó la mujer con su habitual cara de picardía.

-¿Qué dices? -Preguntó Regina temiendo lo que hermana le fuese a regalar.

-Un juguetito.- Contestó bajando la voz, Kat tuvo que soltar una carcajada pues ella había visto el regalo de Zelena.

Regina iba a protestar, pero su hermana se alejó al ver a un viejo amigo caminado por el otro lado de la calle.

-Kat…- Le regañó Regina sabiendo que sabía algo.

-No puedo decir nada, me matará.- Gritó entonces Kat intentando alejarse.

-Yo te daré una muerte mucho más cruel.- Aseguró la morena.

-Es un vibrador, rosa.- Espetó la rubia enrojeciendo un poco.

-Típico de Zelena.- Dijo entonces Regina que pasaba de pelear con ella porque no servía para nada.- Cambiemos el tema, no me quiero cabrear, al menos por mi padre.- Explicó mientras miraba un escaparate.- ¿Estáis mejor James y tú?- Preguntó pues sabía que su amiga había estado teniendo problemas con su marido.

-Sí, ha cambiado el turno. Ahora solo trabaja por las mañanas y una o dos tardes a las semanas. Tiene más tiempo libre para nosotros.- Aseguró entonces Kat contenta.

-¡Me alegro!- Gritó Regina abrazándola.- Sé que James te quiere.- Aseguró la morena.

-Lo sé, el problema era el trabajo.- Explicó Kat.- Y ahora tiene más tiempo libre y… estamos pensando en tener un hijo.- Soltó entonces la rubia.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó entonces Regina emocionada.

-Sí, a ambos nos hace ilusión y ahora los dos tenemos más tiempo y podemos dedicarnos a este proyecto.- Aseguro Kat con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Al proyecto o hacer a ese pequeño?- Preguntó pícaramente.

-A las dos cosas.- Contestó Kat riéndose.

Zelena volvió en ese momento y las arrastró a una floristería para terminar de encargar las flores que decorarían la mansión Mills esa noche. Regina prácticamente no pudo decidir nada pues su hermana lo tenía todo absolutamente pensado y no le dio oportunidad.

Regina y Kat se alejaron un poco de Zelena mientras estaba concretándolo todo y se metieron en una tienda de ropa. Regina se cogió varias prendas y se metió en el probador a probarse mientras que Kat se quedó fuera esperando para darle su opinión.

M&S

Regina llego a la hora del almuerzo a su casa, se preparó algo de comer y se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente.

Kat y Zelena insistieron en que comiesen justas, pero Regina pidió que la dejasen descansar un poco para poder ir a la fiesta algo más descansada y estas aceptaron porque sabían que sino la morena se iría de la fiesta pronto con cualquier excusa.

Estaba completamente relajada y con la televisión puesta, había tenido una semana de locos y eso era lo que más le apetecía, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho pues en dos horas tenía que estar dirigiéndose a casa de su padre donde tendría lugar esa fiesta que estaba preparando la loca de su hermana.

M&S

Emma estaba agotada, había tenido un turno horrible y lo peor es que esa noche le tocaba estar de guardia. Después de haber habido un problema con el otro equipo de bomberos ellos tenían que sustituirlos.

-¿Café?- Preguntó Killian con unas ojeras igual o más grandes que las de su compañeros.

-Gracias.- Contestó Emma cogiendo un gran vaso de café solo.

-Estoy agotada.- Soltó Ruby que entró en la sala de descanso dejándose caer sobre el sillón que allí había.

-Todos lo estamos.- Contestó Emma que se había recostado en la silla cerrando los ojos.

-¿No tienen pensado contratar más personal?- Preguntó Killian mirando a Emma.

La rubia odiaba eso, pero sin quererlo se había convertido en algo así como la representante del grupo y era la que siempre se tenía que comer todos los problemas aun sin quererlo.

-No lo sé.- Contestó Emma.- Pero supongo que sí.- Añadió después.- Ahora descansad el tiempo que tengamos.- Espetó está cortando cualquier conversación que pudiese nacer en ese momento.

Todos en la estación obedecieron a la rubia y cerraron los ojos intentando descansar, aunque solo fuese por un rato. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que nada teniendo en cuenta al cansancio que todos tenían acumulado.

M&S

Eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando la alarma de la estación de bomberos comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Todos los miembros del equipo que estaban allí saltaron sobresaltados.

-Vamos, rápido.- Gritó Robín al otro lado de la sala de descanso.

Todos se levantaron cogiendo sus trajes y dirigiéndose hacia el coche de bomberos que Peter ya tenía arrancado y listo para salir. Todos entraron con sus cascos sobre las piernas y sus ojos aun medio cerrados, aunque con la adrenalina en sus venas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Emma que era la más receptiva de todos.

-Un avisó, pero no tenemos ningún tipo de detalle.- Contestó el jefe.- La persona que nos ha dado el aviso estaba tan nerviosa que escasamente ha sabido darnos la dirección.- Añadió el hombre.

-Genial.- Espetó Killian.- Eso avisos suelen ser un caos.- Añadió el hombre.

-Todos lo son.- Soltó Ruby.

-Emma, Peter y Killian os encargareis de desalojar la casa mientras que Ruby y yo preparamos el camión para entrar a extinguir el fuego.- Ordenó Robín y todos asintieron.

Peter bajó la velocidad buscando la calle por la que debía de girar, había una gran columna de humo saliendo de una de las grandes casas que había por esa urbanización. El hombre consiguió llegar rápidamente y todos se bajaron ya con sus cascos y sus uniformes bien ajustados.

Había una gran cantidad de personas en la zona del jardín delantero, todos vestidos como para una fiesta y muy asustados. Emma se acercó al que parecía ser el dueño de la casa, al menos eso pudo deducir por el nerviosismo y la actitud del hombre.

Intentó conversar con él pero el hombre quería entrar en la casa, Emma le alzó la voz para conseguir que se relajase y este le dijo que su hija además de varios invitados más seguían en el interior. Emma asintió y le pidió a uno de los invitados que se quedase con él para que no cometiese una tontería.

-Coged las mangueras.- Dijo Robín y estos obedecieron.

Robín y Ruby estaban fuera, parando cualquier llama que quisiese ampliar el terreno del incendio mientras que Emma, Killian y Peter entraron dentro de la gran casa para intentar sacar a las demás personas.

-Ahí.- Gritó la rubia al ver un cuerpo sobre el suelo tapado por una manta.- Yo voy, cubridme.- Dijo dándole la manguera a Killian.

Emma se acercó y notó que la mujer estaba consciente pero que no podía moverse, además parecía estar afónica pues no era capaz de decirle nada.

-Te voy a sacar, no te preocupes.- Le dijo para relajarla.

Emma alzó el mueble que había caído sobre su pierna y la sacó arrastrándola sobre la manta, en ese momento era mejor no alzarla pues la nube de humo era cada vez mayor y podría perjudicar sus pulmones.

-Killian, sácala de aquí. He visto a dos personas más.- Espetó Emma.- Dile a Robín que entre a ayudar.

Emma entró de nuevo y comprobó que las tres personas que al final había allí estaban conscientes. Todas estaban bien, simplemente se habían visto rodeadas por las llamas y no había sido capaces de salir.

Robín entró y cogió en sus brazos a un hombre bastante delgado, mientras que Killian se llevaba al otro y Emma cogía a una mujer. Esta última les había informado que no había nadie más dentro de la casa por lo que se dispusieron a salir. Las infraestructuras cada vez estaban peor.

-Tened cuidado.- Le dijo mirando a Peter y Ruby que se habían quedado intentado extinguir las llamas.

Emma salía de la casa con la mujer en los brazos cuando el hombre que había visto antes de entrar se abalanzó sobre ella. Al parecer esa era la hija que estaba buscando.

-Déjele un poco de espacio.- Dijo Emma encaminándose a la camilla que había a unos metros de ella.

La ambulancia había llegado poco después de que llegasen ellos. Al dejarla en la camilla otra mujer se acercaba hacía la ambulancia. Emma la reconoció al instante, era aquella preciosa mujer que había conocido en el bar hacía ya más de dos semanas y de la que no había sabido nada más.

Emma deseaba decirle algo, hablar con ella, pero no era el momento. La mujer estaba preocupada por la joven pelirroja que había en la camilla. Además, escuchó a Robín llamándola y tuvo que girarse para atenderlo.

Al parecer todo el mundo estaba fuera de la gran casa, pero el fuego estaba siendo bastante difícil de controlar por lo que tuvieron que intentar atacarlo desde varios ángulos para conseguirlo.

M&S

Había pasado más de cuatro horas, el sol comenzaba a salir y el fuego estaba extinguido. Tanto Emma como Ruby estaban tiradas sobre el césped, alejadas de todo el barullo que había alrededor. Ambas habían acabado exhaustas ese día, y al caer al suelo se habían quedado dormidas.

-Emma, tenemos que irnos.- Dijo suavemente Killian.

-Voy, voy.- Espetó abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Te dejaré en casa, igual que a Ruby.- Aseguró el hombre.

Emma se levantó y estaba a punto de subirse al camión para volver a la estación cuando una voz conocida se escuchó a su espalda. Emma se giró y se topó con los ojos marrones de Regina.

-¿Tú? -Preguntó Regina muy sorprendida.

-Yo.- Contestó Emma algo avergonzada, sentimiento que no era muy habitual en ella.

-Gracias, por salvar a mi hermana.- Dijo Regina recordando por que se había acercado.

-No tienes que darlas, es mi trabajo.- Aseguró Emma señalando el escudo que tenía en su pecho, que era la insignia del cuerpo de bomberos.

-Aun así, gracias. Has arriesgado tu vida por salvarla.- Contestó la morena.

-¿Esta bien?- Preguntó Emma.

-Sí, se ha quedado en el hospital por precaución. - Contestó está.

-Me alegró mucho.- Emma no sabía que hacer o decir para alargar un poco más esa conversación.

Killian llamó a Emma desde dentro del coche de bomberos. Todos estaban ya listos para marcharse y solo faltaba la rubia.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo Emma señalando el coche de bomberos.

-Me gustaría volver a verte.- Soltó Regina en un acto totalmente impulsivo e irracional.

-A mi también.- Espetó la rubia.

Regina sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso y le pidió la mano a Emma. La rubia se la tendió y sobre ella escribió su número de teléfono. Emma pensaba que eso solo pasaba en las películas y estaba completamente alucinada pero una sonrisa tonta nació en sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Os dejo este capítulo más largo para compensar mi ausencia este tiempo.**

 **Voy a intentar volver a la acción, e intentaré acabar esta historia lo más pronto posible por lo que las actualizaciones serán bastante regulares. Como ya he dicho no dejo las cosas a medias y esto no sería la excepción.**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina entró en la casa, su padre se había quedado en el hospital. El hombre no había querido separarse de su hija en esos momentos por lo que tuvo que ser Regina la que viese hasta donde llegaban los daños.

La morena seguía pensando en esa hermosa rubia que había vuelto a ver por casualidad. Además, no solo la había visto, sino que además había salvado a su hermana y al resto de invitados de la fiesta.

La mujer estaba más atractiva de lo que recordaba, verla con esa camiseta de tirantas, marcando su tonificado cuerpo. Regina salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó pasos a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días.- Dijo una joven que entraba por la puerta.

-Hola, no deberías de entrar.- Comentó Regina dándose la vuelta. Aun había demasiado humo para poder acceder.

-Soy Jessica Turner.- Se presentó la chica.- Soy la agente del seguro.- Explicó.

-Perdona, no sabía que era usted.- Dijo Regina acercándose a la mujer.- Soy Regina Mills.

-Sí, su padre me ha dicho que estaría aquí.- Contestó entonces está.

-Como podrá ver aun no se puede acceder al salón que es donde se inició el fuego.- Explicó la morena dirigiéndose hacia fuera.

-Sí, de todas maneras solo venía a cerrar la propiedad y a mandar a los demás peritos para que calculen daños y encuentre el foco del problema.- Dijo la mujer tranquilamente.

-Muchas gracias.- Regina estaba completamente perturbada, nunca pensó que su cumpleaños podía acabar tan mal. Aunque en ese momento apareció por su cabeza cierta rubia que le había alegrado la noche sin quererlo.

-De nada.- Contestó la joven.- Cualquier cosa que necesite solo tiene que llamarme.- Aseguró dándole una tarjeta a Regina.

La morena sonrió cortésmente y volvió a su coche, no quería estar por más tiempo allí. Ver la casa de sus padres de esa manera le rompía el corazón y le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza por lo que simplemente salió de allí para dirigirse a su casa. Necesitaba darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir al hospital.

M&S

Regina llegó al hospital dos horas después, había tardado más porque se había parado a comprarle algo de ropa a su padre. No podía entrar a la mansión de momento por lo que prefirió comprarle algo a él mientras que a Zelena simplemente le llevó una muda que tenía en su casa de cuando la pelirroja se quedaba con ella.

-Hola.- Dijo en voz baja Regina al ver a su hermana durmiendo.

-Hola, cariño.- Contestó Henry sentando en el sillón que había allí.

-Te he traído una muda, date una ducha y yo te esperó aquí.- Aseguró la morena dándole la bolsa donde iba la ropa.

-Gracias.- Henry se levantó y se encaminó al baño para darse una ducha y conseguir quitarse el olor a humo.

Regina se sentó en el sofá y sacó su móvil. Era las doce del mediodía y aún no había tenido noticias de Emma, estaba deseosa de que la mujer la llamase o diese cualquier señal.

-¿Gina?- Preguntó Zelena abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Dime, Lena.- Contestó entonces Regina.

-Quiero un poco de agua.- Murmuró la mujer.

Regina se acercó a la cama y sirvió un vaso de agua de una botella que allí había. Le tendió el vaso con una pajita puesta pero no la uso, se levantó un poco y comenzó a beber lentamente.

-Gracias.- Dijo entonces Zelena. - ¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó una vez que se le había humedecido la boca.

-Yo estoy bien, ha sido tú la que has estado expuesta al humo.- Contestó Regina preocupada.

-Estoy bien.- Contestó Zelena muy segura.- ¿Cuándo me podré ir?- Preguntó está algo desesperada.

-Cuando tú médico te de el alta.- Aclaró Regina dejando muy claro que no sería ella la que se lo daría.

-Venga, Gina.- Espetó la mujer.

-No.- Contestó volviendo a sentarse al sillón y cruzando las piernas.

-Eres de lo peor.- Dijo mostrándose enfadada.

-Lo sé.- Aseguró sonriendo malvadamente pues sabía que eso enfadaría a su hermana.

Ambas iban a empezar a discutir cuando vieron a Henry salir del baño con una toalla secándose el pelo.

-¿Podéis parar de pelear?- Preguntó entonces el hombre.

-Zelena quiere el alta.- Contestó Regina alejando la regañina de su persona.

-Sois como niñas a veces.- Espetó entonces Henry.- Y tú, Zelena, no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que los médicos digan eso.

-Tú hija es médico.- Espetó Zelena refiriéndose a Regina.

-Sí, pero no es tú médico. - Añadió el hombre peinándose un poco con la mano.

-Estas muy guapo, tranquilo, esa enfermera caerá rendida a tus pies.- Soltó Zelena pues sabía que había perdido pero podía meterse un poco con el hombre.

-¿Enfermera?- Preguntó Regina mirando a su hermana.

-Sí, papa quiere cautivarla.- Soltó entonces Zelena riéndose.

Regina iba a decir algo más cuando su móvil sonó, el numero desconocido provocó una sonrisa en su cara. Se disculpó rápidamente y salió de la habitación dejando a los dos sin saber que pensar.

-Regina Mills.- Dijo al contestar.

Al otro lado de la línea se notaba una respiración algo acelerada pero no decía absolutamente nada, lo que provocó que Regina pensase que era alguna clase de broma y estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó la voz de Emma al otro lado de la línea.

-Emma Swan.- Espetó golpeándose mentalmente por la tontería que acababa de decir.

-Emma.- Dijo Regina con voz alegre.- Que gusto oírte.- Añadió.

-¿Quieres tomar algo esta tarde?-Preguntó directamente la rubia.

-Vaya, directa al tema.- Contestó Regina riéndose por el nerviosismo evidente de Emma.- Claro que me gustaría.- Añadió pues sabía que la rubia estaba nerviosa y no deseaba nada más que una respuesta directa.

-¿Quieres que pase a por ti?- Preguntó la rubia que ahora parecía más tranquila.

-No te preocupes, podemos quedar donde quieras.- Contestó Regina, que no sabía si estaría en su casa o seguiría en el hospital a esa hora.

Emma le dio la dirección de un local que le encantaba y Regina la apuntó, no tenía ni idea de donde era. Ambas se despidieron y la morena volvió a entrar en la habitación de su hermana donde Henry y Zelena estaban especulando sobre lo que le sucedería a Regina, o quién podía llamarla y sacarle tremenda sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, y yo que pensaba que mi hermanita se había metido a monja.- Espetó Zelena picando a su hermana.

-¿Quién te ha hecho creer eso?- Preguntó entonces Regina sabiendo que si caía en el juego de su hermana acabaría mal.

-¿Tienes una cita?- Preguntó la pelirroja de nuevo.

-Tal vez.- Contestó la morena.

-¿Cariño?- Preguntó entonces Henry que se había mantenido al margen todo ese tiempo.

-Tranquilo, papa. Son cosas de Zelena.- Aseguró acercándose para darle un beso.

-Sí, claro.- Contestó entonces la pelirroja riéndose descaradamente.

Regina se disculpó, sabía que a su hermana le iba a dar el alta en tan solo unas horas mientras que su padre había decidido irse a un hotel a pesar de la insistencia de sus hijas en que se fuese con ellas, a una de sus casas.

La morena salió del hospital después de hablar con su compañero y médico de Zelena para que solo le diese el alta cuando estuviese completamente recuperada.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma estaba atacada de los nervios. Prácticamente no había conseguido dormir desde que Regina le había dado su número de móvil. Cuando se había animado a llamar había quedado como una tonta que casi no podía ni hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi niña?- Preguntó entonces Margaret, la mujer notaba rara a la rubia pero no quería meterse demasiado para evitar que Emma se cerrase a ella.

-Nada, tata. Tranquila.- Contestó Emma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

A pesar de los nervios estaba muy contenta por haber invitado a Regina a salir. A pesar de estar agotada deseaba que llegase la tarde para quedar con ella. Nada podría hacer que faltase a esa cita.

-Deberías descansar, has pasado toda la noche en vela.- Aseguró la mujer mayor dándole una tostada a su sobrina.

-Gracias, tata.-Dijo Emma comiéndoselo.- Me voy a echar un rato, sí.- Emma se levantó y caminó hacía su dormitorio sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

La rubia se quedó profundamente dormida unos minutos después. Por suerte haber hablado con Regina le había sentado de maravilla y los nervios habían desaparecido completamente. Antes de quedarse dormida había puesto su despertador, no quería llegar tarde a esa cita con la morena.

M&S

Emma estaba ya en el local donde había quedado con Regina, esperaba que le gustase el sitio que había elegido. Era una cafetería donde recitaban poesía o había grupos alternativos en directo. A la rubia le encantaba ese lugar, las paredes estaban decoradas con grandes estanterías llenas de libros.

Todo emanaba paz y tranquilidad y eso hacía que pudiese relajarse después del caos que era su trabajo. Poca gente conocía ese lado de la rubia, todos pensaba que para divertirse esta salía de fiesta, intentando ligar con una u otra pero realmente eso le gustaba aun más.

La rubia se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta ancha de color rojo, además de unas botas negras. Esperaba no desentonar con la morena, se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer muy elegante pero ella no quería mostrarse de otra manera, quería ser ella misma.

-Emma.- Una voz sonó a su espalda. La rubia se giró y vio a la morena detrás de ella, con un elegante vestido negro y unos altos tacones del mismo color.

-Regina.- Contestó la rubia levantándose y separándole la silla para que se sentase.

-Gracias.- dijo Regina sentándose.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- Preguntó Emma muy nerviosa.

-Un café solo.- Contestó la morena.

-¿Quieres un pastel? Aquí ponen un pastel de calabaza maravilloso.- Dijo está.

-Claro, me encanta.- Espetó Regina sonriendo.

Emma pidió todo a la camarera que se había acercado a la mesa y segundos después se había quedado en silencio. Los nervios se volvieron a apoderar de Emma que no sabía como continuar la conversación, toda su desfachatez había desaparecido al conocer a esta mujer.

-Deberías relajarte y respirar.- Murmuró Regina sonriendo a Emma.

-Sí, lo siento.- Contestó entonces la rubia.

-Ne creó que seas una mujer especialmente vergonzosa.- Espetó la morena mirándola.

-No lo suelo ser.- Añadió Emma mirándola.

-Entonces relájate, no me he comido a nadie todavía.- Regina sonreía ante el nerviosismo más que evidente de Emma.

-Vale, empecemos por el principio.- Dijo la rubia.- Soy Emma Swan.

-Regina Mills.- Contestó tendiéndole la mano.

-¿A que te dedicas, Regina? -Preguntó la rubia.

-Soy neurocirujana.- Contestó la morena orgullosa, se sentía muy contenta con su trabajo y de lo que había conseguido en todos esos años, a base de esfuerzo y sacrificio.- Creó que no puedo preguntar lo mismo, pues sé muy bien a que te dedicas.- Añadió recordando como Emma había salvado a su hermana.

-Sí, soy bombero.- Contestó Emma sonriendo.- La casa que se quemó, ¿Era tuya?- Preguntó entonces está.

-No, es la de mi padre.- Explicó Regina.- La mía esta unas calles más abajo.

Emma imaginó que la morena era una mujer de dinero pero no pensaba que sería para tanto, esa zona de la ciudad era bastante exclusiva y cara.

-¿Y esa fiesta? ¿Qué celebrabais?- Preguntó la rubia para seguir hablando de algo.

Regina se quedó pensando unos segundos. No sabía si debía de decirle que era su cumpleaños o una simple fiesta.

-Mi cumpleaños.- Contestó entonces está.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Sí, pero no era una fiesta del todo consentida.- Explicó la morena.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

-No me gustan demasiado esas fiestas.- Contestó está.

-No puede ser.- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Esas fiestas son las mejores.- Explicó después.

-Sí, imaginaba que a ti te encantaría.- Dijo riéndose Regina.- Además creo que tengo razón, al final fue un desastre.- Soltó después la morena.

-No digas eso, fue un accidente.- Aseguró Emma tranquilamente.

Las dos siguieron hablando sobre la fiesta, Regina seguía pensando que había sido un completo desastre mientras que Emma intentaba convencerla de lo contrario. Emma se disculpó y se dirigió al baño, no entendía porque se encontraba así, ella que era todo seguridad ahora estaba sumamente nerviosa y alterada.

-Ya estoy de vuelta.- Dijo Emma sentándose de nuevo frente a Regina.

-Entonces…- Regina no sabía si debía de decir lo que pensaba.- ¿Cómo acabó la pelea en el bar?- Preguntó pues no quería ser demasiado directa.

-Entre una amiga y yo acabamos con la pelea y tuvimos que esperar a la policía.- Explicaba Emma.- Después me marché a casa, la persona que me había interesado había desaparecido.- Añadió en un ataque de valentía.

-¿Quién es esa persona?- Preguntó Regina provocándola un poco.

-No sé, quizás la conozcas.- Contestó Emma algo más tranquila.- Me dijo que se llama Regina Mills.

-Sí, creó que me suena ese nombre.- Soltó la morena riéndose. Ahora que Emma estaba más relajada el café estaba mucho más a gusto.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó la rubia.- Deberías de darle mi número de teléfono.- Pidió.

-No sé si estará muy interesada.- Intentó provocar a Emma.

Ese coqueteo les estaba encantando a las dos, y había conseguido aliviar toda la tensión que había. Emma estaba relajada y cuando se encontraba así era sumamente ingeniosa y alegre.

-Su lengua en mi garganta hacía pensar otra cosa.- Dijo con superioridad Emma.

-Yo no metí mi leng…- Antes de terminar lo que estaba diciendo se golpeó suavemente en la frente, había caído en el juego de Emma, que se reía descaradamente.

-Quizás fui yo.- Dijo alzando los brazos a modo de rendición.

-Quizás no, seguro.- Espetó Regina indignada.

Emma iba a contestar, pero la camarera que las había atendido antes las interrumpió, dejó una porción de tarta con una pequeña vela roja en el centro. La mujer sonrió a Emma y se marchó dejándolas solas de nuevo.

-Me has dicho que no te dio tiempo a soplar las velas.- Dijo Emma acercando la tarta a Regina.

-También te había dicho que no me gusta especialmente.- Contestó la morena intentando mostrarse molesta.

-Hazlo por mi.- Dijo poniendo morritos.

Regina se rio ante la actitud de Emma, se acercó un poco a la vela. Cuando estaba a punto de soplar la rubia la retuvo para no lo hiciese ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de la morena.

-Debes de pedir un deseo.- Murmuró mirándola a los ojos.

-Esta bien.- Contestó Regina soplando lentamente las velas.- ¿Ahora se debe de cumplir el deseo?- Preguntó está.

-Así es, pero no puedes contarlo sino no lo hará.- Explicó Emma cogiendo una cuchara para comer un trozo de tarta.

Regina, aunque no lo iba a reconocer, le pareció un bonito detalle que Emma le pidiese a la camarera que le trajese una vela. No pensaba que en tan poco tiempo una persona pudiese generarle tantísimo interés como le estaba sucediendo con esa rubia risueña que se encontraba sentada enfrente de ella.

M&S

Las dos disfrutaron de la actuación de una poeta que actuaba esa tarde en el local, al terminar ambas se tuvieron que ir. Emma estaba agotada debido al turno que había tenido, de casi 48 horas mientras que Regina tenía que trabajar al día siguiente.

Emma acompañó a Regina hasta donde tenía el coche, le abrió la puerta, pero no la dejó subir. Agarró su brazo y junto sus labios a los de la morena.

Regina había estado esperando eso desde que se habían visto, no sabía porque, pero deseaba profundamente los labios de esa mujer, que no se había podido quitar de la cabeza desde esa noche en el bar.

-Me gustaría quedarme un rato más, ir a cenar y a tomarnos una copa pero creó que el efecto del café esta disminuyendo y caeré agotada en cualquier momento.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreir.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Preguntó Regina que entedía la situación.

-Tranquila, vivo cerca.- Aseguró la rubia.- Me lo he pasado genial.- Añadió volviendo a unir sus labios con los de Regina.

Esos labios creaban adicción, era la peor droga que podía haber probado nunca. Se separó de ella y pudo notar como Regina sentía algo muy similar a ella pues no había podido evitar mirar sus labios con deseo.

-Avísame cuando llegues a casa.- Murmuró Emma sin separarse de los labios de Regina, sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Tú igual.- Dijo la morena dándole un piquito. Deseaba más que nada pedirle que la acompañase a casa pero no quería precipitar las cosas.

Las dos se despidieron con otro largo beso, hasta que Regina entró en el coche y Emma le cerró la puerta.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Siento la hora pero llevó todo el día trabajando y no me ha dado tiempo para más. Espero que no os decepcione el capítulo, y sin querer adelantar nada quiero que sepáis que hago este Fic con todo el cariño y el respeto y espero que os guste y no meter la pata.**


	8. Chapter 8

Regina llegó a la mansión con una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Emma era una mujer diferente a cualquier con la que hubiese tenido una relación. Era divertida, extrovertida y jovial. Las mujeres con las que ella había salido eran sumamente serias y retraídas.

Miró su móvil mientras se quitaba su traje para ponerse algo más cómodo, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Emma. Al parecer la rubia había llegado a casa antes que ella y como le había prometido le había escrito para decirle que estaba bien. Regina le contestó y dejó el móvil a un lado.

M&S

La morena se colocó un pijama, y bajó a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar. Mientras se preparaba algo colocó el manos libres y llamó a su hermana para saber como se encontraba.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Zelena?- Preguntó Regina.

-Esta en el baño. ¿Quién al busca?- La voz femenina era desconocida para Regina.

-Su hermana.- Contestó cabreada.

Antes de poder decir nada más Zelena cogió el móvil y contestó para evitar que Regina se cabrease aun más.

-Hola, hermianta.- Dijo Zelena.

-¿En serio, Zelena?- Preguntó Regina.- ¿Qué ha sido de tu profesor de pilates?- Preguntó pues ese era su último amante.

-Me he pasado al yoga.- Contestó sin más. Zelena era una mujer con mucho mundo y que no se encasillaba, había estado tanto con hombres como con mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Eso sí, con ninguno de ellos había pasado más de unos cuantos meses.

-llamaba para saber si te habías venido del hospital pero ya sé que sí, además has aprovechado el tiempo.- Espetó Regina. A veces le enfadaba esa forma de ver la vida que tenía su hermana, pues no se preocupaba por nada.

-Es enfermera, así que tengo asistencia veinticuatro horas.- Soltó riéndose.

-Tú eres médico, no creó que eso fuese un problema.- Dijo la morena terminando de prepararse la cena.

-Sí, soy médico. Cosa que no sirvió de nada durante mi estancia en el hospital.- Espetó molesta pues se había enterado de que Regina había pedido a los médicos que no hiciese caso de nada a Zelena y que siguiese el procedimiento habitual.

-No eras objetiva así que relájate.- Soltó Regina.- Mañana tendrás el día libre así que podrás aprovecharla con tu nueva amante.

-¿Celosa?- Preguntó Zelena.

-Para nada, Zelena.- Soltó precipitadamente revelándose a sí misma.

-Así que mi hermanita tiene algo por ahí.- Gritó emocionada pues hacía tiempo que no le conocía una relación a su hermana.

-Sí tú lo dices.- Espetó Regina sin darle demasiado juego.

-Aburrida.- Soltó Zelena justo antes de escucharse la voz de esa mujer de fondo.- A mi me reclaman, así que nos vemos mañana que papa quiere que cenemos juntos.- Espetó está.

Antes de poder decir nada más Zelena había colgado el teléfono. Regina decidió entonces marcar a su padre, que a pesar de haberle insistido en que se quedase en su casa no lo había hecho. Regina supuso que Henry al ser tan independiente se sentiría algo incómodo.

M&S

Emma había llegado a casa y le había mandado un mensaje a Regina como le había prometido. Se metió en su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama, Margaret había salido esa tarde con unas amigas por lo que tenía la casa para ella sola.

Su tía había vendido su casa cuando se había caído y se había roto la cadera, en ese momento Emma la obligó a venderla y a trasladarse a su apartamento. A pesar de no ser muy grande había espacio suficiente para que las dos viviese a gusto y cómodas, pero sobre acompañadas.

La puerta del apartamento sonó, extrañada se levantó para abrir. Su tía se había llevado su llave pues no estaba en el mueble que había en la entrada así que no debía de ser ella.

-Emma, abre.- Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

La rubia abrió la puerta para ver a un terremoto de cabellera morena y mechas rojas pasar su puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Ruby?- Preguntó Emma dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Samantha me la ha jugado.- Contestó Ruby muy alterada.

-¿Se supone que tengo que saber quién es?- Preguntó mirando como su amiga iba directamente a la cocina a por una cerveza.

-Una de las hermanas que conocí aquella noche en el bar.- Contestó recordando que no le había contado nada a Emma.

-Vale, ahora cuéntame que se supone que ha hecho.- Dijo la rubia, conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que era algo exagerada en ocasiones.

-La muy hija de su madre me dijo que quería que fuésemos a California a ver una exposición, yo había hablado con Robin para que me diese el fin de semana libre, y ahora resulta que se va a ir con otra.- Gritó muy cabreada.

-¡Que hija de puta!- Espetó Emma aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Ya ves.- Dijo Ruby.

-Pero Ruby, entre tú y yo, sí no me has hablado de ella hasta ahora es porque no significa absolutamente nada para ti.- Esa reflexión de la rubia parecía relajar a Ruby.- Además a la exposición puedes ir de todas maneras.

-¿Vienes conmigo?- Preguntó Ruby impulsivamente.

-No creó que Robin se ponga muy contento cuando sepa que dos miembros del equipo le piden el fin de semana a la vez, y menos con el recorte de personal que hay.- Explicó Emma aunque realmente no le apetecía darse ese viaje.

-Ya.- Dijo Ruby dándole un largo sorbo a la cerveza.

Emma se distrajo cuando su móvil sonó. En la pantalla aparece el nombre de Regina y una sonrisa tonta aparece en su cara, al abrir el mensaje vio que la morena le decía que también había llegado a casa y que le había encantado la salida.

Ruby la miró y alzó sus cejas, esa sonrisa en Emma solo podía significar una cosa y estaba bastante molesta porque no le hubiese contado nada.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó entonces Ruby pues Emma no dejaba de mirar el móvil y le estaba sentando mal.

-Nadie.- Espetó dejando el móvil a un lado.

-Claro, nadie.- Dijo Ruby mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

-Es la mujer que conocí en el bar, el día de la pelea.- Soltó entonces Emma pues sabía que su amiga no dejaría de insistir.

-¿La guapa morena?- Preguntó entonces Ruby.

-Sí, esa misma.- Contestó entonces la rubia con inseguridad.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó la morena que no había visto a Emma así nunca.

-No lo sé.- Contestó entonces Emma.

-Claro que lo sabes.- Añadió sentándose al lado de Emma.

-No sé porque me siento insegura con esa mujer.- Espetó soltando una bocanada de aire al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Emma Swan insegura?- Preguntó sin creérselo, la rubia era la mujer más fuerte y segura que había conocido.

-Sí, no sé. Es una sensación muy extraña.- Contestó entonces está.

-Creó que te gusta de verdad, Emma.- Dijo Ruby cogiendo la mano de su amiga.- Creó que esa inseguridad parte del miedo que tienes a que algo malo pueda pasar.

-Sí no lo sé.- Emma vio que eso tenía sentido pero no quería pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Le has contado...?- Ruby no quería poner más nerviosa a Emma por lo que no quería presionarla.

-No.- Contestó la rubia.- Y creó que puede ser la causa de todos los problemas.- Aseguró está.

-Emma, deberías de hablarlo con ella. Sobre todo si te gusta de verdad.

-Lo sé.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Una semana después.**

Durante la semana ninguna de las dos había tenido el tiempo suficiente para quedar y poder verse. Los horarios de ambas eran tan opuestos que no había conseguido coincidir.

Aun así habían hablado bastante por teléfono y habían quedado en verse el viernes por la noche para cenar. La rubia había trabajado durante toda la semana por lo que ese fin de semana lo tenía libre por completo.

Emma se vistió, colocándose unos de sus pantalones negros de vestir junto con una camisa blanca y chaqueta roja. Había quedado en recoger a Regina en el hospital, pues la morena había tenido que dejar su coche en el mecánico unos días antes pues la había dejado tirada en la carretera.

M&S

Emma estaba sentada en el coche, había llegado diez minutos antes de que Regina terminase su turno por lo que prefirió esperarla en el coche y así no meterle prisa. Sabía que la morena odiaba los retrasos y ella no solía ser una mujer demasiado puntual.

Mientras esperaba comenzó a jugar con su móvil. Sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado, fue cuando miró por el espejo retrovisor que vio a esa elegante mujer acercarse hacía su coche, que era fácilmente reconocible por su color amarillo.

Emma se bajó y le abrió la puerta educadamente para que subiese.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina llegando hasta allí.

-Hola, ¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó pues sabía que hoy tenía un día de lo más pesado.

-Agotador, pero por suerte tengo el fin de semana libre.- Contestó Regina sonriendo.

-Venga, sube. Que comienza el fin de semana.- Aseguró entonces Emma riéndose.

La rubia había reservado en un nuevo restaurante, era muy pequeño y la decoración era bastante minimalista pero había tenido un gran éxito pues su comida era fabulosa. Quería impresionar a Regina, quedar a su altura.

-Mesa a nombre de Emma Swan.- Dijo mirando al metre.

-Aquí esta, su mesa esta lista.- Contestó el hombre amablemente.

Emma colocó la mano en la espalda de Regina y la guio hasta la mesa siguiendo al metre. Las dos miraban alrededor, las mesas que había alrededor estaban rebosantes de comida y tenían un magnifico aspecto.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emma sentándose en frente de Regina.

El camarero les dejó las cartas y tras serviles el vino de degustación se marchó. Las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron, estaban algo nerviosas pero había esperado mucho para volver a verse.

-¿Cómo va la reconstrucción de la casa de tu padre?- Preguntó Emma para aliviar la tensión.

-Muy bien, por suerte los daños solo son externos, los muros están perfectamente.- Contestó entonces está.

-Me alegro mucho.- Contestó Emma.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- Preguntó mirando la carta.

-Creó que el filete de ternera.- Contestó Emma.- Soy muy carnívora.- Dijo entonces la rubia provocando una carcajada.

-¿No te gustan las verduras?- Preguntó entonces está.

-Me las como pero no es mi plato preferido.- Contestó Emma riéndose también. Imaginaba que era otro punto que tendría en diferencia con Regina, pero en ese momento no le importaba. La veía sonreír y divertirse con ella y eso era suficiente.

-Cualquier diría que eso es mentira.- Espetó la mujer.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la rubia.

-¿Te has visto?- Dijo señalándola.- Parece que tienes una alimentación de lo más sana.- Soltó está.

-Eso se llama ejercicio.- Aseguró riéndose.- Mi trabajo requiere hacer mucho deporte, además de que me apasiona hacerlo.

-Supongo que tu trabaja requiere mucho esfuerzo físico.- Dijo Regina que no había podido evitar imaginarse a Emma de nuevo con ese traje que llevaba la noche que había apagado el incendio en la casa de su padre.

-Sí, así es.- Contestó la rubia.- Aunque tú tampoco estas nada mal.- Dijo Emma.

Regina se sonrojó ante la mirada oscura de Emma. Sabía lo que era capaz de provocar en las personas, sabía que podía llegar a conquistar a cualquier hombre o mujer que se propusiese pero aun así se sonrojaba cuando esa rubia que tenía delante la miraba de esa manera.

-Bueno, dejemos los halagos.- Dijo Regina cuando se recuperó.- Cuéntame cosas de Emma Swan.- Añadió.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Preguntó Emma.

-No lo sé, cosas sobre ti.- Contestó entonces la morena.

-Soy huérfana desde los 3 años. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando volvían de un viaje, desde entonces mi tía Margaret se hizo cargo de mi. Desde hace unos años ella vive conmigo, está bastante mayor y no me gusta que este sola demasiado tiempo.- Fue explicando Emma.- Nos hacemos compañía mutua, además de que cocina de maravilla.- Eso último lo dijo en broma.

-Lo siento, Emma.- Dijo pues había visto sus ojos entristecerse al contárselo.- Yo perdí a mi madre hace unos años, sé muy bien lo que es una perdida así.- Añadió la morena.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo y tenemos que aprender a vivir sin ellos, además estoy segura de que tanto mis padres como tú madre se sentirían orgulloso de vernos hoy en día.- Aseguró la rubia.- Cuando tenía 17 años comencé a meterme en problemas, fue entonces cuando uno de los policías que me detuvo me animó a meterme en una academia para presentarme a las pruebas de los bomberos. Desde entonces deje de hacer tonterías y me dedique a mi trabajo.

-¿Meterte en problemas?- Indagó Regina que tenía curiosidad.

-Robar, principalmente.- Contestó Emma.- No por necesidad sino por diversión. Por la adrenalina que suponía hacerlo.- Añadió la rubia.

-Vaya, eso nunca lo habría imaginado.- Aseguró Regina sonriendo.

-¿Decepcionada?- Preguntó Emma.

-Para nada, solo sorprendida.- Contestó la morena muy segura de sus palabras.

-Vale, pensé que me dejarías cenando sola después de eso.- Dijo Emma.

-Has pensado mal.- Aseguró.

-Regina, hay algo más.- Dijo muy seria Emma preocupando enormemente a Regina.- Solo te pido una cosa, que sí quieres marcharte después de esto hazlo disimuladamente.- Regina sonrió pensando que la rubia estaba bromeando pero al mirarla a los ojos supo que no era así.

-Emma, no sé que quieres decirme que sea tan serio para que digas eso pero no soy de huir fácilmente.- Espetó muy segura de sus palabras.

-Regina, yo…. Esto…- Emma tartamudeaba.

-Emma Swan.- Le espetó haciendo que se sobresaltase.- Te relajas, que te va a dar algo.- Añadió después mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Ahora vamos a terminar la cena, y cuando estés más tranquila me lo contaras.

Regina sentía que era algo importante pero no quería que es estrés al que se estaba sometiendo la rubia acabase con la buena sintonía que había entre ambas.

Emma parecía seguir tensa pero la morena cambió rápidamente de tema e hizo que se le olvidase todo lo que le quería contar. Regina era una mujer inteligente y muy interesante que rápidamente consiguió captar la atención de Emma.

-¿Has querido alguna vez cambiar de trabajo?- Le preguntó Regina.

-La verdad es que no.- Contestó está.- Mi trabajo me llena y me ha dado muchísimas satisfacciones.

-Eso es magnifico, casi todo el mundo ha pensado alguna vez en cambiar de trabajo.- Aseguró la morena.

-¿Tú lo has hecho?- Preguntó.

-Sí, después de un turno de urgencias horrible donde perdí a los tres pacientes que había atendido.- Contestó Regina.

-Supongo que nuestros trabajos no siempre son positivos, pero conseguimos salvar a muchas personas.- Concluyó la rubia.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Emma.- Dijo Regina.- Al fin y al cabo ambas trabajamos para cuidar a los demás.- Añadió alzando la copa para brindar.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Perdonad la tardanza pero el trabajo, la universidad y todo es me tiene agotada y no me da tiempo a todo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Las dos terminaron de comer tranquilamente entre conversaciones ligeras y agradables. Ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, a pesar de ser sumamente diferentes las dos sabían como mantener una conversación interesante y amena.

Emma se ofreció a llevar a Regina a la mansión, sabía que la morena había dejado su coche en el taller por lo que había ido a recogerla y ahora no iba a permitir que fuese en taxi.

-Emma, puedo coger un taxi.- Dijo Regina al salir del restaurante.

-Lo sé, pero no sería nada elegante que te dejase hacerlo- Contestó la rubia mirándola a los ojos.

-Muy cortes por tu parte.- Aseguró la morena sonriendo.

Emma le tendió la mano de forma cómica, sus ojos parecían los de una niña que había cometido alguna travesura. Regina entrelazó sus dedos con los de Emma y las dos se encaminaron hacía donde habían dejado aparcado el coche.

-Me encantan las noches así.- Murmuró Emma respirando fuertemente.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Regina acariciando con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de Emma.

-La ciudad esta en calma, hace un clima maravilloso, llevo a una chica preciosa de la mano.- Eso último lo dijo de broma.

Emma soltó la mano de Regina y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la morena que pasó su brazo por la espalda baja de la rubia. Era una posición cómoda, como si hubiese nacido para ir así, pero encontrarse tal cual se encontraba en este momento.

-Creó que soy yo la que lleva a una chica preciosa.- Murmuró Regina andando tranquilamente al lado de la rubia.

Las dos llegaron al coche, Emma le volvió a abrir la puerta y ambas se acomodaron en sus asientos. La rubia le pidió la dirección a la morena y está se la indicó.

M&S

Emma aparcó el coche en la puerta de la casa de la morena, se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta a Regina para que saliese.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Regina.

-De nada, no me importaba traerte.- Contestó la rubia acariciando sus manos nerviosamente.

-No solo por eso.- Explicó la morena.- Sino por la velada, ha sido maravillosa.- Dijo Regina.

-La próxima vez te tocará a ti sorprenderme a mi.- La picó Emma riéndose.

-Creó que eso puedo hacerlo.- Murmuró recortando la distancia entre las dos.

Emma se quedó quieta cuando notó los labios de Regina sobre los suyos. En un acto reflejo pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la morena y continuó con el beso, Regina colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Emma mientras que con la otra acariciaba el cuello de la rubia.

El beso se hizo más profundo y desesperado cuando Regina introdujo su lengua en la boca de Emma que acepto la intrusión encantada.

Regina obligó a Emma a girar sobre sí misma y comenzaron a caminar hacía la puerta de entrada de la mansión. Regina era la que iba empujando lentamente a la rubia que caminaba hacía atrás sin soltar la cadera de la morena.

Las dos habían perdido el control total cuando sus labios se había unido, en ese momento la pasión y la lujuria era lo que controlaba el momento. Regina consiguió abrir la puerta por instinto, por suerte había sacado las llaves antes de besar a Emma.

M&S

Regina fue empujando a la rubia hasta llegar al salón, la rubia intentó separarse de Regina en dos ocasiones pero no se lo había permitido.

-Regina…- Emma murmuraba mientras que la morena le besaba el cuello lentamente.

-Shhh.- Espetó Regina acorralándola contra la pared.

La morena pegó su cuerpo al de la rubia. Emma no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos por el culo de Regina, cubierto por una de sus pegadas faldas de tubo negra.

La neurocirujana se separó entonces de la rubia, no lo hizo abruptamente sino lentamente mirando a los ojos de Emma. La rubia sabía lo que había sucedido, y verla separarse de ella le había dolido mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-Regina, eso es lo que te tenía que contar.- Murmuró mirándola a los ojos. A pesar de haberse separado un poco no se había marchado de su lado y eso le daba algo de esperanzas.- Soy intersexual.- Contestó rápidamente.- Sí quieres me voy.-Añadió después de algunos segundos de silencio por parte de Regina.

-No, no.- Soltó la morena muy sorprendida.

-Lo entiendo, resulta sorprendente.- Espetó Emma saliendo de los brazos de Regina y alejándose de ella.

-Sí, es sorprendente pero Emma me gustas.- Aseguró entonces la morena.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó muy sorprendida Emma.

-Lo que oyes, Emma.- Contestó está.

-Quería contarte antes, no quería que te enterases así.- Aseguró la rubia.

-No es tan malo.- Regina se volvió a acercar a Emma.

No podía negar que le había sorprendido muchísimo todo eso, pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Emma había llamado su atención físicamente en primer lugar pero no era suficiente para ella, Regina necesitaba algo más para interesaste por una persona y la rubia había sobrepasado su interés con creces. No le importaba el físico, no era algo que a la larga se mantuviese, ella necesitaba alguien que la escuchase, que la comprendiese y que la volviese tan loca como lo hacía esa mujer que tenía delante totalmente perturbada.

Había notado lo excitada que estaba Emma nada más acercarse a ella, y a pesar de la sorpresa le había encantado notar la reacción.

-¿estas segura?- Preguntó la rubia con inseguridad al notar a Regina reanudar por donde se había quedado.

-¿Lo estás tú?- Preguntó Regina.

Emma sonrió ante la pregunta y cogió a la morena en sus brazos, Regina entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de está.

-¿Tú dormitorio?- Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

-Arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha.- Contestó besando los labios de Emma.

La rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de Regina mientras subía las escaleras con la mayor seguridad posible. Al llegar al dormitorio dejó a la morena cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre ella.

Todo el miedo al rechazo que había tenido antes se había esfumado y había sido sustituido por una gran excitación. Ese miedo se hacía presente cada vez que comenzaba una relación, sobre todo cuando esta no era solo sexo sino que buscaba algo más.

Regina giró sobre sí misma quedándose encima de Emma para poder levantarse. La rubia se quedó sobre la cama mirándola fijamente con los ojos llenos de pasión.

-Disfruta del espectáculo, señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina que se había llenado de seguridad y de ardor. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba con nadie y mucho menos con alguien a quien desease tanto como a la rubia.

-¿Espectáculo?- Preguntó está sin saber a que venía eso.

Regina comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente mientras bajaba la cremallera de la falda. Todo lo hacía con una lentitud tortuosa que solo estaba excitando aun más a Emma, si eso era posible.

Sin quitarse la falda alzó su blusa quedando en ropa interior. Había elegido para ese día un conjunto en color rojo que le quedaba de maravilla. Después de eso paso sus manos por el cabello y después con dos movimientos de sus caderas la falda cayó al suelo quedando tan solo con el conjunto de encaje y los tacones negros.

-Eso no es un espectáculo, es mucho mejor.- Aseguró la rubia levantándose de la cama para mirarla.

-Lo sé.- Dijo con superioridad fingida.- Ahora quiero ver ese cuerpo tonificado tuyo.- Aseguró separándose de Emma.

-¿Das por echo que está tonificado?- Preguntó provocándola mientras se acercaba a ella como un depredador hacía su presa.

-Soy muy buena y no suelo equivocarme. Aunque sí lo hago prefiero que te marches antes de quitarte la camiseta.- Soltó provocando una carcajada de Emma.

-Sí eso es cierto creó que me voy a marchar. No quiero una persona superficial.- Dijo la rubia pasando sus manos por la cintura desnuda de la morena.

-¿Superficial?- Preguntó Regina dándole un fuerte empujón a Emma para que cayese en la cama.

-Superficial.- Contestó sabiendo que solo hablaba de broma.- Ahora vas a saber lo que es meterse con Regina Mills.

-Lo estoy deseando.- Aseguró con la voz oscura.

S&M

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Ya sabéis cual es el gran secreto y el motivo por el que no estoy del todo segura sobre esta historia pues no quiero meter la pata, es un tema que prácticamente no conocía y me he intentado documentar un poco. Sobre todo con la idea de darle difusión y que se conozca más, todo desde el máximo respeto y cariño.**

 **Espero de verdad haber dado en el clavo y no ofender a nadie.**

 **En cuanto las actualizaciones, siento mucho que sean tan esporádicas pero de verdad que no me da la vida para más.**


	11. Chapter 11

Regina se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de la rubia que la acariciaba lentamente, sus labios se devoraban y se reconocían. A pesar de conocerse tan poco ambas estaban conectadas de muchas maneras que desconocían.

Emma se sentó con Regina en sus piernas. La morena tenía los ojos oscuros de la excitación, había deseado mucho más de lo que quería admitir encontrarse así. La revelación de Emma le había chocado un poco al principio, pero no había querido dejar ver nada, esa mujer le gustaba mucho más de lo que podía imaginar y no quería que ella se sintiese insegura o que se asustase. Le daba absolutamente igual todo, solo quería estar con ella y eso se podía notar en sus besos y en sus caricias.

-Estas… estas muy excitada.- Comentó Regina con la voz entrecortada debido a los besos de Emma.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Preguntó Emma.

La rubia sentó a Regina en la cama y se levanto para quitarse los pantalones dejando ver unos boxers negros. La morena se quedó mirando fijamente los movimientos de la rubia que tembló un poco antes de continuar.

El silencio cómodo entre ambas se volvió pesado en ese momento, en ese segundo en el que las inseguridades de Emma volvieron. Unas inseguridades que hacía mucho tiempo que había conseguido dejar de lado, por lo que se encontró en una situación inhabitual en ella.

Regina se levanto al ver que la rubia no estaba muy convencida de continuar y después de quitarse ella misma toda su ropa. Intentado darle seguridad a la rubia, se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla llevándola hasta la cama.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo suave de Emma que iba reaccionado a cada caricia y movimiento de Regina que no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que la rubia soltaba un gemido de placer.

-Emma, relájate.- dijo la morena.

-Lo siento, no sé porque estoy tan nerviosa contigo.- Aseguró la rubia. Era algo que necesitaba decirle a la morena. Necesitaba que supiese que esa inseguridad tenía un porque mucho más profundo.

-No debes de estarlo.- Aseguró Regina.- No hay ningún problema conmigo.- Aseguró después.

Emma se llenó de confianza y se giro para quedar encima de la morena. Lentamente fue quitándose los boxers dejando a la vista lo excitada que estaba. Regina se sorprendió al verla.

-Ve aquí.- Le pidió Regina tumbándose en la cama sin dejar mostrar absolutamente nada.

La rubia abrió un preservativo que había cogido de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo colocó ante la atenta mirada de Regina, esta no podía ocultar que estaba deseando poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo.

-¿Venias preparada?- Preguntó notando como Emma se encajaba entre sus piernas pero sin llegar a penetrarla.

-Siempre.- Contestó Emma besando sus labios mientras que su mano comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Regina.

La morena estaba muy excitada, pero Emma quería que lo estuviese aun más para que le fuese más fácil entrar en ella. Lentamente sustituyo sus dedos por su erecto miembro, Regina gemía ante la intrusión.

-¿Bien?- Preguntó al ver que Regina cerraba los ojos.

-Muy bien. -Contestó con la voz entrecortada.

Emma beso sus labios y comenzó a moverse sobre ella lentamente, ambas estaban muy excitadas y no iban a necesitar mucho para alcanzar el orgasmo. Los preliminares habían sido más efectivos en ambas de lo que imaginaban. Regina mordía el cuello de Emma mientras que le pedía que aumentase el ritmo, petición que la rubia cumplió encantada.

Regina sentía como los gemidos de Emma iban en aumento, y como con cada movimiento acababa soltando un suspiro de placer. Eran movimientos lentos y profundos que solo buscaban el placer de ambas, pero no podrían aguantar mucho más. Emma sentía a Regina cada vez más cerca del orgasmo y quería alargar ese momento lo máximo posible, por ello comenzó a moverse más lentamente, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de esa preciosa mujer y así poder verla.

La morena comenzaba a gemir, gemidos que escapaban de lo más profundo de su garganta mientras que Emma empezaba a notar algunas gotas de sudor nacer en su espalda. Nunca pensó que desearía tanto a una persona, no después de haberse hecho a la idea de que ella no estaba hecha para las relaciones.

-Emma, necesito más.-Pidió Regina que ya no aguantaba más ese ritmo lento y tortuoso que había establecido la rubia sobre ella.

-Todo lo que desees, mi reina.- Contestó Emma bajando su cabeza para besar los labios de Regina, tirando un poco del labio inferior que había mordido con sus dientes.

Emma se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos para poder liberar una de sus manos, mano que fue acariciando todo el cuerpo de Regina, entreteniéndose un poco en un excitado peso para luego bajar y colarse en medio de las dos.

La rubia comenzó a moverse más rápidamente mientras que con su mano acariciaba el clítoris de Regina. Sabía que así conseguiría llevarla al límite del placer y eso le encantaba.

-Te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie.- Aseguró Emma que seguía con sus movimientos mientras juntaba de nuevo sus labios con los de Regina.

Fue la morena la que rompió el beso para poder soltar un gemido de placer, acababa de tener el orgasmo más satisfactorio de su vida. Emma que notaba como Regina se arqueaba y atrapaba su pene dentro de ella no pudo evitar soltar otro suspiro ahogado y caer sobre ella completamente exhausta.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Emma saliendo de Regina lentamente. La morena seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí.- Contestó Regina mirando como Emma se levantaba quitándose el preservativo y tirándolo en la basura que había en el baño.

La morena la veía por el gran espejo que formaba una de las paredes del baño. Una sonrisa nació en su cara cuando vio a la rubia peinarse ligeramente para volver a la cama. Regina había abierto la cama y ahora se encontraba tapada con una ligera sabana.

-Vuelve aquí.-Le pidió Regina al ver que retrasaba el momento. Aunque ahora parecía haber olvidado la vergüenza pues estaba completamente desnuda delante de ella.

-Voy.- Dijo Emma tumbándose a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó tumbándose sobre su pecho mientras que con una de las manos acariciaba uno de los pezones de la rubia.

-No lo sé, supongo que he sufrido tantos rechazos que tengo mucha inseguridad.- Contestó la rubia abrazando a la morena.

Tan solo una de las lamparitas iluminaba la regia habitación de la morena. Emma miraba todo lo que había alrededor mientras disfrutaba del cálido contacto con Regina.

-Emma, conmigo no tienes que sentirte así.- Aseguró la morena.- Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte.

-Lo sé, lo he sentido durante toda esta noche.- Confesó la rubia.- Yo no quería decepcionarte ni hacerte sentir mal.- Añadió Emma.

-Bueno, no me has decepcionado y no me has hecho sentir mal.- Aseguró la morena sonriendo.- Es más…- Regina fingió dudar si decir sus palabras.- Si le dices esto a alguien lo negaré hasta la muerte.- Soló riéndose.- Ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.- Aseguró besando los labios de la rubia.

-Creo que he puesto el listón demasiado alto.- Reflexión Emma ocultando como su corazón se había saltado un latido por lo que significaban esas palabras.

-No dudo que serás capaz de superarte la próxima vez.- Dijo pícaramente Regina.

-¿Próxima vez?- Preguntó rascándose la barbilla.- No sé, tendré que pensarlo.- Dijo teniendo que soltar una carcajada cuando notó los dientes de Regina clavados sobre uno de sus pezones.- Vale, vale.- Pidió riéndose, era sumamente sensible y tenía muchas cosquillas.

-No sabe con quien esta jugando, Swan.- Aseguró Regina levantándose lentamente.

-¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó ahora preocupada.

-A por una botella de champán.- Contestó Regina.- Creo que el alcohol nos ayudará a conocernos un poco más.- Aseguró la morena.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Emma mirando como salía de la habitación con tan solo un camisón de seda puesto.

M&S

Después de varias copas, la botella estaba ya casi vacía. Ambas estaban cómodamente acostadas sobre la cama abrazadas, no necesitaban nada más en ese momento. Estaban en calma y sus corazones estaban tranquilos, en ese momento, nada podría hacerlas salir de esa cama, de esa comodidad que se había instalado entre ambas. Comodidad que había dado lugar a conversaciones de sus vidas, de sus infancias, de su pasado, de su presente y de sus sueños de futuro.

Ambas estaban de acuerdo en algo, no era fácil encontrar una persona con la que sentirse cómoda, con la que poder hablar, poder compartir inquietudes, poder ser amantes, amigas y compañeras. Y ellas habían conseguido eso en un tiempo record. No querían pensar en un mañana, quizás el mañana no existiese, pero sí existía ese momento.

Existía ese dormitorio donde confesiones eran hechas, solo esas cuatro paredes eran testigo de lo que ambas estaban sintiendo, y en lo que podía ser un precioso principio o un triste final. Nada puede planearse, solo puede vivirse.

Eso había dado lugar a la conversación que compartían en ese momento, en la cual Emma estaba abriendo su corazón a la morena. Contándole el lastre más grande con el que había tenido que vivir, y que por suerte, en ese momento solo era un mero recuerdo.

-Sabes, no hace mucho me enteré que mis padres, antes de morir, quería operarme.- Empezó a explicar Emma.- Una operación que se suele hacer al nacer, al menos hace unos años, pero mis padres no podían pagarla así que esperaron.- Continuó está.- Una operación que no se llevó a cabo porque mis padres murieron.- Aseguró está.

-Emma, no tienes que contarme si no estás cómoda.- Explicó entonces la morena.

-Necesito que lo sepas, necesito que si te quedas a descubrir lo que sentimos sea sabiéndolo todo.- Aseguró Emma.

-Entonces soy toda oídos.- Dijo Regina dándole toda la seguridad que necesitaba.

-Después no me quise operar, muchas veces los médicos que me veían me lo recomendaban.- Continuó hablando.- Hasta que encontré a Jessica, ella fue la única doctora que me habló con la verdad, me dijo todo lo que suponía la operación además de presentarme a mas personas como yo, me sentí bien en ese momento y deje de preocuparme por ello.- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.- Mi tía siempre me apoyó, ella no estaba de acuerdo con mis padres, pero no tenía mucho poder de decisión.- Explicó calmadamente.- Sé que a veces le choca mucho a la gente pero es quién soy y no pienso cambiar.- Espetó segura.

-Quien quiera que cambies no merece estar a tu lado.- Aseguró la morena.- Conozco muy bien esa clase de operaciones, y se los problemas que pueden conllevar. Entre los que destaca que ese bebe cuando crezca no se sienta identificado con el sexo que le ha sido impuesto.- Explicó Regina.

-Exacto, he conocido a varias personas con esa situación.- Aseguró la rubia.- No me gusta ponerme una etiqueta, no me gusta que la gente lo haga pero tampoco voy a dejar de vivir o de ser feliz por el mundo. Soy quién soy y no voy a cambiar.- Espetó muy segura de sus palabras.

-Esa es una magnifica decisión Emma.- Aseguró dándole un beso.- A mi me gustas por quién eres, no por tu cuerpo.- Espetó.- Sé que puede sonar precipitado pero desde la noche que nos conocimos en el bar no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

-Yo tampoco.- La interrumpió Emma antes de que pudiese continuar.- Odiaba mucho al destino por no darme una forma de contactar contigo.- Añadió sonriendo al recordar todo lo que había echo para encontrarla.- Te busqué por todas las redes sociales que conozco.- Añadió riéndose.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Regina riéndose también.- No me ibas a encontrar por ahí.- Aseguró después.- No tengo redes sociales.

-Ya, lo pude comprobar.- Contestó Emma.- ¿Entonces todo bien?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, todo bien.- Aseguró la morena.- Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.- Contestó la morena.

-Dime.- Pidió la rubia.

-¿Por qué te avergonzabas?- Preguntó entonces Regina sin duda.

-No lo hago, realmente nunca me he avergonzado.- Contestó Emma abrazando a Regina contra su cuerpo.- Al contrario, digamos que siempre ha sido un añadido.- Explicó en tono de broma.- Es solo que contigo tenía miedo, no quería que huyeses al enterarte. No sé porque a ti no te lo he dicho antes. Normalmente si lo hago, más que nada para evitar que las chicas salgan corriendo.-Soltó riéndose pero noto como Regina se tensaba.

-Creo que no quiero saber nada de las chicas con las que has estado.- Explico Regina calmadamente.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **No puedo hacer doble actualización por esos 100 comentarios ya que no tengo más capítulos escritos y me toca estudiar estos días. Aun así, he intentado hacer este algo más largo.**

 **Ha sido un capitulo bastante complejo de escribir pero espero que os guste. Digamos que estoy saliendo de mi "zona de confort" con este fic. Pero merece la pena.**

 **Gracias a tod s los que seguís por aquí.**


	12. Chapter 12

-Entonces cambiemos el tema…-Soltó Emma que empezó a acariciar de nuevo el cuerpo de Regina.

La morena dejo de hablar y se centró en las caricias que la estaban excitando cada vez más. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie, más allá de relaciones esporádicas, pero no sentía ni la mitad que en ese momento.

Las dulces caricias sobre su cuerpo, el cariño y la pasión reflejada a los ojos de la rubia que sin quererlo se estaba metiendo muy hondo, estaba dejando en ella una huella difícil de borrar.

-¿Quieres volver a empezar?- Preguntó Regina cuando sintió los labios de Emma sobre su cuello.

-Me encantaría.- Contestó Emma con la voz entrecortada.

Regina entonces empujó a Emma contra la cama y se coloco a horcajadas sobre ella, comenzó a frotarse sobre el abdomen de la rubia solo para provocarla un poco más.

Emma llevó sus manos a los suaves y erectos pechos de la morena mientras que esta seguía moviéndose sobre ella. La excitación era más que notable en ambas.

La conversación que habían tenido momentos antes había conseguido borrar cualquier tipo de duda o vacilación que podía quedar después de haber estado juntas. Los corazones de ambas latían desenfrenadamente. Regina escuchaba sentía el corazón de Emma en su mano mientras que la rubia no necesitaba sentirlo, era más que notable lo acelerado que estaba.

Los besos y caricias se volvieron cada vez necesitados y sus cuerpos ya no aguantaban esos preliminares que se estaban alargando más de lo normal.

La rubia se giró ligeramente para intentar coger otro preservativo de encima de la mesita de noche cuando Regina cogió sus manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Déjame que te ayude.- Murmuró Regina besando lentamente el cuello de la rubia.

-Toma.- Susurró Emma al ver que la morena seguía en lo que estaba haciendo demasiado concentrada como para dejarlo, pero la rubia notaba que no podría aguantar mucho más.

Regina cogió el preservativo de Emma y se lo colocó lentamente, no era algo tan difícil como podía parecer. Lentamente se fue acercando a la erección de Emma que gemía de placer, poco a poco se fue sentando sobre ella.

Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más constantes y fuertes, la rubia no podía dejar de mirar los pechos de Regina que se movían al mismo ritmo que lo hacía ella. Emma colocó sus manos en las caderas de la morena para animarla a aumentar el ritmo, el placer era cada vez mayor.

-Me encantas.- Soltó Regina justo antes de alcanzar el orgasmo tras unas fuertes envestidas de Emma.

Regina comenzó a arquearse y a disfrutar del orgasmo que acababa de tener mientras que Emma continuaba moviéndose, ahora más lentamente, dentro de Regina notando como esta apretaba su miembro debido al placer.

La morena dejó un furtivo beso en los labios de la rubia para después salir de encima de ella. Emma soltó un gemido de frustración que solo duro unos segundos pues notó como Regina bajaba besando su cuerpo hasta llegar a la gran erección.

Quitando primero el preservativo comenzó lentamente a lamer, guiada por los gemidos de la rubia que no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. La rubia se tuvo que contener para no gritar de placer mientras que Regina seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, disfrutaba enormemente pudiendo darle placer de esa manera. Llevarla al límite de su aguante.

Ella se sentía poderosa teniendo a Emma bajo su control. Escuchándola gemir y pedirle más, era un chute de adrenalina notarla así, sentirla al límite de placer.

-Regina… Regina.- Gemía Emma apretando los puños para intentar no correrse en los labios de la morena.

Está al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo agilizó los movimientos haciendo que fuese imposible aguantarse un segundo más. La morena sonrió satisfecha cuando escuchó y noto que Emma había llegado al orgasmo.

Lentamente se volvió a tumbar a su lado, Emma abrió sus brazos y la invitó a que se recostase sobre su pecho que seguía acelerado por la satisfacción anterior.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Regina.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma alucinando- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo?- Soltó entonces algo acelerada todavía.

-Me gustaría conocer tu opinión.- Dijo de manera solemne la morena ganándose una sonrisa de Emma.

-Mi opinión es que ha sido genial.- Contestó Emma abrazando a Regina e invitándola a acostarse en su pecho.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Sentenció Regina.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó la rubia que no entendía nada de lo que Regina quería decir.

-Nada.- Contestó la morena acariciando suavemente el tonificado abdomen de la rubia. Ese cuerpo parecía esculpido en mármol por el mejor maestro escultor de la antigua Italia.

-No me convences, Mills.- Aseguró Emma que había perdido sus dedos en los cabellos despeinados de la morena.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Regina.- Yo siempre he estado, yo nunca….- Regina no supo cómo terminar la frase, no quería hacer enfadar u ofender a Emma.

-¿Eso quiere decir?- Emma enmudeció.

La rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, Regina lo hacía dicho con calma y con respeto, pero le sorprendía que hubiese reaccionado de esa manera cuando le contó todo. Ahora todavía entendía menos a esa preciosa mujer que se había entregado por completo a ella.

-Tranquila, Emma.- Dijo Regina que se preocupó cuando vio que la rubia se alejaba de esa cama.- Ha sido magnifico.- Aseguró con calma.- Me ha encantado estar contigo y no quería que te sintieses mal por lo que acabo de decir.- Añadió calmada.

-No me he sentido mal.- Dijo entonces Emma.- Me ha sorprendido tu actitud, supongo que eres una mujer magnifica. No todo el mundo reacciona bien ante algo así, mucho menos cuando no ha…- Regina no la dejó terminar, no quería que lo hiciese, quería demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

-He tenido la suerte de haberme encontrado contigo, Emma.- Regina alzó su cabeza para mirar a los ojos de la rubia.- Ahora cambiemos del tema, quiero algo de comer.

-¿El sexo te da hambre?- Preguntó Emma que estaba de acuerdo con cambiar el tema.

-Quizás.- Contestó pícaramente.

-Eres demasiado enigmática para mi gusto, Regina.- Emma se acercó para besar los labios de la morena.

-Si se pierde el enigma te aburrirás de mi.- Dijo levantándose lentamente.

-Me puedes llegar a provocar muchísimas cosas pero aburrimiento no creo que sea una de ellas.- Aseguró Emma apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora ponte algo y vamos a la cocina.- Le dijo Regina tirándole los boxers y su camiseta.

Emma soltó una carcajada y obedeció. Regina salió primero de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, deseaba preparar algo dulce para tomar.

La morena se encontraba preparando un helado con nata y frutas cuando Emma bajo, la rubia analizaba cada una de las cosas que había en la enorme mansión en la que vivía Regina.

En ese momento, dudo un poco de que su relación fuese posible. Eran tan diferentes, ambas habían vivido durante toda la vida en mundos completamente opuestos. Ella había tenido que luchar por todo lo que tenía mientras que la morena había tenido todo lo que había deseado.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- Preguntó Regina al ver a Emma mirar uno de los cuadros que había en la cocina.

-Sólo observo.- Contestó entonces la rubia ocultando sus miedos.

-Pues deja de observar y ven.- Dijo la morena colocando un gran plato lleno de helados de diferentes tipos así como frutas y algunas galletas.

Emma obedeció y se sentó en los taburetes donde Regina ya estaba colocada, las dos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente entre bromas y risas. Los miedos que Emma tenían acababan de desaparecer, al menos durante ese rato en el que solo estaban ellas dos.

-Señora, ¿Necesita algo?-

Ambas mujeres dejaron de comer y se giraron.

M&S

 **Siento muchísimo la tardanza. La falta de tiempo y de inspiración me están pasando factura y es algo que es superior a mí. Ya que me enfada no se capaz de escribir por lo que he decidido hacerlo cuando me encuentre bien.**

 **Espero que me tengáis paciencia, ya que me gustaría seguir esta historia y publicar otra que tengo empezada, aunque la serie esté terminada.**

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo y que dejéis vuestros comentarios.**

 **Como siempre digo, este fic está escrito desde el cariño y el respeto y sin intención de ofender a nadie… que ya me he encontrado ofendidos por ahí, pero mientras guste seguiré intentado actualizas.**


	13. Chapter 13

-No nada. Tranquila.- Contestó Regina que se mostró mucho más relajada que Emma que parecía haberse bloqueado.

-Había visto las luces encendidas y pensé que podría haber pasado algo.- Dijo la mujer mayor que estaba vestida con una larga bata blanca.

-Tranquila, Abi.- Volvió a decir la morena.- Puedes volver a la cama, solo teníamos algo de hambre.

-Esta bien, señora. – Dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.- Pero si necesita que prepare algo.- Se dio la vuelta de nuevo asustando a las dos mujeres que se había mirado cuando está parecía querer irse.

-Yo le aviso, gracias.

-No tienes que darlas, mi niña.- Aseguró ahora sí marchándose de donde estaba.

Regina se giró hacía Emma, la rubia estaba completamente roja y bastante nerviosa. No sabía que decirle para que se tranquilizase por lo que cogió una cucharada de helado y se lo tendió para que siguiese comiendo.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó después de comer lo que Regina le daba.

-Es Abi, se encarga de la casa y de mí. Lleva trabajando en mi casa años, fue como una madre para mí cuando mi madre enfermó.- Contestó Regina.

-Se ve que te tiene cariño.- Dijo recordando cómo había hablado a la morena.

-Bueno, no dirías lo mismo si supieses al interrogatorio al que me va a someter mañana por la mañana, hasta el FBI sentiría envidia.- Contestó provocando una carcajada en la rubia que no se creía que fuese para tanto.

-Estará acostumbrada.- Soltó Emma que en el fondo no le gustaba la idea de imaginarse a Regina con alguien más.

Regina terminó con el último bocado de helado que quedaba y se quedó mirando a Emma con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eres la única mujer que ha pasado la noche en esta casa.- Aseguró saliendo de la cocina en dirección al dormitorio.

Emma muy sorprendida subió rápidamente para encontrarse a Regina bajando las persianas del dormitorio, que quedó iluminado solamente por las lámparas que había en ambas mesitas de noche.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó entonces Emma viendo como la morena recogía algunas cosas.

-Que yo no traigo a mis amantes a mi casa.- Contestó la morena que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a la rubia.-Aquí solo vienen las personas que realmente deseo.

Lentamente cogió sus manos que descansaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y se pegó a ella. Tuvo que alzar la mirada, pues Emma era algo más alta que ella. Esos ojos verdes la hipnotizaron y la llevaron a un mundo paralelo donde todo podía ser posible. Era una sensación formidable que no deseaba perder por nada del mundo.

-Emma, te digo y te repito que me gustas. Que me gustas mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Que desde aquella noche en el bar no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, no es el momento para ponerle un apellido a esto que tenemos, pero si sientes lo mismo que yo simplemente quédate a mi lado para descubrir que puede ser. - El monologo dejó a Emma en las nubes, no pensó nunca que Regina sería tan clara y tan directa, a pesar de todo lo que habían hablado anteriormente.

-Si quiero descubrirlo.- Emma era una mujer de pocas palabras, no lo podía evitar. Ella no sabía expresarse con ellas, su forma de mostrar sus sentimientos era a través de gestos, de momentos, de sensaciones.

La rubia agachó su cabeza ligeramente y se encontró con los sabrosos labios de Regina esperándola. Fue un beso lento, calmado, y que solo buscaba la confirmación de las palabras anteriores.

-¿Entonces lo tuyo con los pe..?- Antes de poder terminar Regina se alejó de ella y la cortó. Por el tono pícaro de Emma sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Eres una pervertida.- Soltó enfadada mientras terminaba de arreglar la cama para poder meterse a dormir.

-Solo quería saber hasta donde llega tu sabiduría.- Contestó la rubia que seguía de píe mirándola fijamente mientras se reía.

Regina no contestó a eso, simplemente se acostó de espaldas a Emma y apagó la lámpara de su lado. La rubia se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer.

-¿No vas a dormir?- Preguntó la morena sin darse la vuelta.

-No me habías invitado.- Murmuró metiéndose en la cama quedando pegada al cálido cuerpo de la morena.

-No creí que fuese necesario.- Aseguró Regina que se giró lentamente para darle un beso en los labios.- Apaga la luz.- Murmuró antes de acomodarse en los brazos protectores de Emma.

La rubia miró su reloj antes de hacerlo, eran más de las cuatro de la mañana y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo. Tras apagar la luz se ajustó aún más al cuerpo de la morena y se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

M&S.

El teléfono de la morena que descansaba en la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Ambas estaban agotadas y no lo escucharon hasta que sonó por tercera vez, fue entonces cuando Emma se removió en la cama pero se volvió a dormir, la rubia tenía un sueño tan profundo que nada podría despertarla.

-Mills.- Dijo Regina aun con los ojos cerrados y la voz ronca.

-Doctora Mills. –dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea bastante alterada.- Necesitamos que venga de urgencia al hospital.- Añadió la mujer.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó Regina que saltó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara.

-Ha habido un accidente múltiple y no tenemos suficiente personal.- Añadió esta.

-En media hora estoy allí.- Dijo la morena que ya había abierto el grifo para darse una ducha rápida.

Regina se vistió con uno de sus trajes de chaqueta mientras miraba a la rubia dormir profundamente, le daba lástima despertarla pues hacía pocas horas que se habían dormido así que simplemente dejó una nota explicando lo que sucedía y salió de la mansión en dirección al hospital.

M&S

Emma se despertó bien entrada la mañana, lentamente se movió esperando encontrar el cálido cuerpo de la morena a su lado pero en lugar de eso encontró un papel bastante arrugado sobre la almohada.

Lo abrió lentamente intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que había encendido para ver la letra impecable de la morena. La rubia pensó que con ella la leyenda de que los médicos escriben mal había fallado.

 **Ha habido una urgencia en el hospital y he tenido que acudir. Puedes quedarte a desayunar, no creo que termine pronto pero quizás podamos cenar. RM.**

Emma dejó el papel en la mesita de noche y tras vestirse bajó para marcharse, no creía conveniente quedarse si la morena no estaba. La llamaría para ver si podían cenar o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Hola!- Dijo una voz conocida detrás de ella cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

-Buenos días.- Contestó educadamente la rubia.

-¿Dónde está Regina?-Preguntó la amable señora.

-Ha habido una urgencia en el hospital y ha tenido que irse.- Contestó Emma algo incomoda.

-Puedes esperarla aquí, ve, te preparo algo para que desayunes.- Dijo rápidamente cogiendo a Emma del brazo para dirigirla a la cocina.

-No tiene que molestarse, yo puedo…- No la dejó terminar.

-No es ninguna molestia, de verdad.-Aseguró la señora que ya estaba metida en los fogones.- ¿Unas tortitas?- Preguntó.

-Claro, muchas gracias.- Contestó la rubia sin saber dónde meterse.

-Debes ser alguien importante para mi niña, ella no trae a nadie a casa.- Aseguró la mujer que deseaba profundamente saber más sobre esa mujer que parecía haber conquistado a Regina.

-Supongo que sí.- Contestó Emma que seguía nerviosa.

-Pero relájate, niña. Todavía no me he comido a nadie- Dijo ella sirviendo las tortitas con chocolate.- Aquí tienes, seguro que Regina ha salido sin tomarse nada. Esta niña no se cuida nada, siempre pone su trabajo por encima de todo.- Añadió más para ella misma.

-Si quiere, es decir, si no le molesta, puede dejarle unas cuantas y yo se las llevo.- Emma no sabía si seguir hablando o no.

-Me parece fantástico.- Soltó entonces Abi.- Le voy a preparar una ensalada de frutas y un buen café.

-Puedo llevarle tortitas, no me puedo comer todo esto.- Aseguró viendo el gran plato que había delante de ella.

-Regla número uno de mi niña, se pasa la vida comiendo cosas saludables. Pocas veces rompe su dieta.- Le guiño un ojo a la rubia que se rió antes el gesto.

-La conoce muy bien.- Dijo Emma.

-Así es, desde que era una niña. Su hermana y ella han sido como unas hijas para mi.- Aseguró la mujer calmadamente mientras seguía preparando todo para Regina.

-Regina también la quiere mucho, habla de usted con un cariño especial.- Afirmó Emma comiendo.

Ninguna de las dos añadió nada más. Emma siguió comiendo alegremente mientras Abi lo preparaba todo.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios.**


	14. Chapter 14

Regina estaba teniendo una mañana horrible, la falta de sueño sumada a la gran cantidad de pacientes que había en el hospital en ese momento hacían que no hubiese tenido tiempo ni de tomarse un café.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Esta estable pero no podemos confiarnos.- Aseguró Regina que se acababa de quitar el gorro con el que tenían que entrar a quirófano.

-Pareces cansada, Reg.- Dijo el hombre que acababa de asistir un parto de una de las mujeres que se encontraba en el accidente.

-Lo estoy. ¿La tuya ha salido bien?- Preguntó la morena que ya se había quitado la bata y los guantes.

-Sí, unas semanas antes de lo debido pero esta sano. Tendrá que pasar un tiempo en la incubadora pero todo ha ido bien.- Aseguró el hombre pasando su brazo protector por encima de los hombros de su amiga.- Te invito a un café.- Dijo dándole un apretón.

-Gracias, lo necesito.- Las ojeras eran muy visibles en los ojos de la morena.

-¿Por qué has trasnochado?- Preguntó mientras se dirigían a la planta baja para ir a la cafetería.

-He estado con alguien.- Contestó la morena que ni se planteaba mentirle a su amigo.

-¡No!- Espetó este contento.- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo la conociste? ¿Cómo es? ¿A qué se dedica?- Peguntó todo emocionado.

-¿Emma?- Murmuró ella.

-¿No sabes su nombre?- Preguntó Jefferson sin entender porque había usado ese tono la morena.

-Hola.- Murmuró la rubia que estaba en recepción intentando localizarla sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó acercándose a la rubia.

-Venía a traerte un café y algo para que comieses.- Contestó la rubia alzando la bolsa de papel que llevaba en las manos.

-Gracias.- Contestó la morena que no sabía cómo actuar.

-Hola… soy Jefferson, el mejor amigo de la maleducada de Regina.- Soltó él tendiéndole la mano a Emma que lo saludó con calma.

-Soy Emma, una amiga de Regina.- Contestó sin saber que más decir al respecto, no sabía como se debía de presentar.

-Luego hablamos Jeff.- Dijo la morena mirando directamente a Emma.- Ven, vamos a mi despacho.- Añadió cogiendo el termo donde iba el café para dejar una mano de la rubia libre para poder cogerla.

Las dos caminaron entre los pasillos abarrotados de gente, tanto personal del hospital como pacientes y acompañantes. El accidente había involucrado a al menos siete vehículos, entre ellos un autobús que traía de vuelta a un grupo de personas mayores de un crucero. Todo era un caos y se podía notar en el ambiente cargado que había.

Regina abrió la puerta de su despacho con llave y dejo a Emma entrar primero, por suerte parecía que allí no se escuchaba tanto el tumulto que había fuera.

-Bonito despacho.- Dijo Emma mirando a su alrededor, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y decorado, algo muy característico de Regina.- Espero no haberte incomodado al venir.- Añadió al ver a Regina simplemente mirándola.

-No me has incomodado.- Aseguró la morena sonriendo mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su café caliente.

-Abi estaba preocupada por ti, y bueno… acordé con ella traerte algo de comer.- Comentó la rubia dejándose caer en el cómodo sillón oscuro que había en uno de los laterales de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias, no te tenías que haber molestado.- Dijo entonces la morena poniéndose la bata blanca, ya que empezaba a tener frío.

-No te quería molestar.- Contestó Emma que pensó que la morena se había sentido incomoda al verla allí.

-No molestas.- Aseguró Regina dejándose caer en el sillón al lado de Emma, tenía su café en la mano pero con la otra cogió la barbilla de la rubia para que la mirase.

Emma observó a los ojos cansados de Regina. Aun así, se la veía contenta y relajada lo que la hizo soltar un respiro que intentaba aliviar toda la tensión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Regina acercó sus labios a los de Emma, la rubia la recibió gustosa notando el sabor a café en ellos. Lentamente sus labios danzaban, la rubia pasó sus brazos por las caderas de la médico y la invitó a colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

Emma acariciaba las caderas de la morena con cariño y con pasión mientras que Regina intentaba sostener el café mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba.

Antes de poder profundizar aún más el beso el busca que Regina había dejado sobre su escritorio al entrar en el despacho comenzó a vibrar y sonar. Lentamente la morena fue parando el beso, ya que Emma no se había dado cuenta de que el aparato estaba sonando.

-Emma… Emma…- Susurró Regina que notaba como la rubia bajaba los besos a su cuello.- Es mi busca.- Murmuró dejando un beso cariñoso en los labios para ir a buscarlo.

-Lo siento, no lo estaba escuchando.- Dijo la rubia que se sintió mal.

-No pasa nada.- Contestó la morena cogiendo el busca.- Me necesitan en quirófano… Lo siento.- Murmuró está.

-No hay problema. Yo me marcho y te dejo trabajar.- Aseguró Emma levantándose precipitadamente.

-¿Quieres que te llame?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Sí, claro. Avísame y quedamos.- Contestó Emma cariñosamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Dame un beso antes de irte, Swan.- Le regañó Regina que ya estaba dando el último sorbo al café.

Emma sonrió, se giró lentamente y se acercó para apoyar sus labios sobre los de la morena que acarició la mejilla de ella.

Regina acompañó entonces a Emma hasta el ascensor y ella se dirigió hacía los quirófanos donde ya la estaban esperando. La morena pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el hospital, estaba agotada cuando volvió a su despacho para quitarse el uniforme y poder volver a ponerse su ropa.

M&S

Regina salió con Jefferson que también acababa de terminar, el hombre la invitó a tomar algo pero la morena lo rechazó amablemente. La medico deseaba profundamente volver a ver a Emma, sobre todo después de haber tenido que salir así esa mañana.

-Swan.- Dijo Emma cogiendo el móvil sin mirar quien llamaba, había salido a correr por el parque después de ayudar a su tía a limpiar la casa.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme?- Preguntó Regina en tono jocoso al escucharla jadear.

-Quizás.- Contestó Emma siguiendo el juego.

-Espero por tu bien, Emma Swan, que no estés haciendo nada que no debas.- Soltó la morena que había intentado esconder sus celos a través de esas bromas.

-He salido a correr por el parque.- Contestó la rubia que se había sentado en un banco para charlar.

-¿Quieres que te recoja?- Preguntó la morena que ya le había dado la indicación al taxista de su coche.

-No no.- Contestó precipitadamente Emma.- Me doy una ducha, me cambio de ropa y nos vemos en tu casa.- Añadió la rubia que había notado la decepción de Regina.

-Esta bien, Swan. Como tu quieras.- Contestó Regina.

La morena llegó a la mansión completamente agotada, solo deseaba darse una ducha caliente y meterse en el sofá a descansar un rato, pero las ganas de ver a Emma de nuevo eran aún más grandes que las de dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

-Hola, mi niña- Soltó Abi asustando a Regina que estaba concentrada sacando su móvil de su bolso para subir a su habitación.

-¡Que susto!- Espetó entonces Regina.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte.- Dijo la mujer mayor sonriendo pícaramente a la morena.- ¿Quieres algo para comer?- Preguntó amablemente.

-Te di el fin de semana libre, Abi.- Aseguró la morena que la había llamado desde el hospital.

-Sabes que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Contestó Abi.- Mis amigas del bingo están enfermas y no han salido.- Añadió sonriendo.

-Sabes que no quiero echarte.- Dijo Regina que no quería hacer sentir mal a la mujer.- Simplemente quiero que descanses.- Añadió dándole un abrazo cariñoso.- Creó que voy a meter a alguien más para que te ayude con la casa.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Preguntó la mujer preocupada.

-Claro que no, solo quiero que te lo tomes con calma y esta casa es demasiado grande para ti sola. Meteré a alguien que te ayude, alguien que venga solo unas horas.- Explicó Regina que había acompañado a Abi hasta la cocina.

-No es necesario, mi niña. Si yo me las apaño bien… tengo muchas horas para hacerlo todo.- Aseguró la mujer mayor.

-Esta bien, esta vez has ganado pero prométeme que si estas cansada o te encuentras mal me lo dirás.- Sentenció Regina cogiendo una frese de un gran frutero bien surtido que había encima de la encimera.

-Te lo prometo.- Aseguró la mujer mayor que se sentía enternecida por la preocupación de la que consideraba una hija.

-Voy a darme una ducha.- Dijo Regina.

-De eso nada, señorita.- Soltó Abi mirándola fijamente.- Primero vas a decirme quien es Emma y porque ha tenido el enorme placer de visitar tu casa.

-Nuestra casa, Abi, esta casa también es tuya, ya lo sabes.- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa amable.- Creo que ya la has conocido, no tengo mucho más que añadir.- Regina intentó huir de interrogatorio pero no tuvo éxito.

-Regina Mills, me vas a decir ahora mismo o te juro que te meto chinches en la cama.- La amenazo como cuando era una niña y hacía alguna travesura.

-Abi, no sé que decirte. Es una mujer formidable y que me gusta, solo quiero empezar por ahí, lo demás solo el tiempo lo puede decir.- Aseguró Regina que ahora hablaba con un tono mucho más suave.

-Esta bien, pero no hagas tonterías.- Le señaló con el dedo.

-Abi, tengo 30 años.- Soltó ahora sí saliendo hacía la parte de arriba para darse una ducha.

-Se creé que por tener 30 años lo sabe todo de la vida, que ingenuidad la de esta juventud.- Murmuró Abi mientras empezaba a preparar la cena.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

Emma llegó rápidamente a su apartamento. Margaret había salido con unas amigas a tomarse algo cosa que la rubia agradeció enormemente pues no deseaba pasar por un interrogatorio en ese momento.

Se ducho rápidamente mientras pensaba que ropa era la más adecuada para ponerse, no sabía si Regina pensaba salir a cenar o si simplemente querían que se quedasen en su casa. Mientras estaba secándose el pelo escuchó su móvil sonar estrepitosamente, lo que anunciaba una llamada de su amiga Ruby.

Emma dudó entre cogerlo o no, pues sabía que Ruby solo la podía llamar para que saliesen esa noche de fiesta y en cualquier otro momento habría aceptado encantada pero esa noche quería pasarla con Regina ya que al fin y al cabo su plan se había estropeado la noche anterior.

-Dime, Ruby.- Soltó Emma intentando parecer lo más calmada posible.

-¡Hoy salimos!- Espetó sin ninguna duda.

-No puedo, Rubs.- Dijo la rubia que estaba intentando inventar una excusa lo suficientemente buena para que su amiga no preguntase y se diese cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. No porque quisiese esconder lo que tenía con Regina sino porque quería hablarlo con calma y en persona.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Ruby alucinando, hacía años que Emma no le decía que no a sus planes.

-Lo siento, Rubs. No tengo muchas ganas.- Soltó sabiendo que había sido una excusa completamente absurda que nadie se creería.

-¿Estas enferma?- Preguntó Ruby que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Sí, no.- Emma no sabía mentirle, aunque lo intentase.- He quedado con alguien esta noche.- Soltó sabiendo que había sido pillada.

-¿Y no me lo has dicho?- Preguntó bastante indignada.

-Ruby, no nos hemos visto.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-¿Es la morena del bar?- Preguntó enlazando rápido. Emma no había estado con nadie más, que ella supiese, en esas últimas semanas.

-Sí, es ella. Te prometo que el lunes te lo cuento todo.- Aseguró la rubia.- Ahora tengo que darme prisa que no quiero llegar tarde.

-Esta bien, pero me debes una.- Soltó indignada porque sabía que tendría que buscar a alguien más para poder salir esa noche.

-Sí, apuntala.- Aseguró entonces Emma que colgó para terminar de vestirse.

M&S

Emma tocó al timbre de la gran mansión casi una hora después. Se había parado para comprar una botella de vino, así como una pequeña tarta para el postre. Sus manos ocupadas estaban sudando, y no sabía muy bien por qué.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió unos segundos después dejando ver a la morena con uno de sus magníficos trajes de chaqueta color negro y sus tacones de aguja. Emma se sorprendió y por un momento pensó que iban a salir a cenar fuera pero el olor que había por toda la planta baja de la casa le dejó ver lo contrario.

-Estas preciosa.- Fue lo único que Emma pudo decir bastante ensimismada mientras hacia una radiografía de las piernas de Regina.

-Gracias.- Contestó la morena mirando también a Emma.- Tú no estás nada mal.- Aseguró en tono de broma.- Pasa.

-¿Es que vamos a cenar fuera?- Preguntó Emma siguiendo a Regina para dejar las cosas en la cocina.

-No.- Contestó la morena.- Abi ha preparado un Risotto.

-¿Entonces este es el atuendo que llevas en tu casa habitualmente?- Preguntó Emma que ya había dejado todo encima de la encimera.

-Si.- Contestó con sinceridad.

-¿Nunca te relajas, Regina?- Preguntó acercándose a ella y deslizando sus manos por los muslos torneados de la morena.

-Claro que lo hago.- Contestó algo indignada dejándose acariciar por esas manos fuertes y cálidas a la vez.

-No lo parece.- Añadió Emma dejando un beso en los labios de un rojo intenso.

El beso se hizo más intenso y necesitado provocando que ambas tuviese que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer al suelo. Sus lenguas se buscaban desesperadamente mientras que sus manos se apoderaban posesivamente del cuerpo de la otra.

Fue la falta de oxígeno lo que las obligo a parar con la respiración acelerada y el corazón que parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

-Creo que ya no tengo hambre.- murmuró Emma más para sí misma que para Regina.

-Ya lo he notado.- Aseguró Regina coquetamente pasando su mano por el abdomen torneado de la rubia.- La mesa esta puesta.- Añadió para hacer que la rubia volviese en si.

-¿Por qué no te pones algo más cómoda?- Preguntó mirando los tacones de Regina.- Llevas todo el día en el hospital y tienes que estar agotada.- Añadió dejando otro suave beso en los labios.

-Está bien.- Contestó Regina que de verdad agradecía poder quitarse esos tacones.-Límpiate los labios.- Dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Emma se miró en el espejo que había en el comedor y se dio cuenta de que llevaba todos los labios llenos de carmín rojo, dejado por el frenético beso que ambas se habían dado. Rápidamente se limpió los labios y abrió la botella de vino que había traído, para servirla tuvo que buscar en todos los armarios hasta encontrar las copas.

Regina bajó algunos minutos después con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta que se pegaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

-Mucho mejor.- Aseguró Emma que notaba las ojeras de Regina por debajo del maquillaje.- Ahora cenamos y yo me marcho para que puedas descansar.- Añadió tendiéndole la copa a la morena que la cogió encantada.

-Eso ya lo hablaremos.- Contestó Regina acercándose a las sartenes para servir la cena preparada cuidadosamente por Abi.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, le parecí encantador ese lado dominador de Regina. La rubia había captado desde el primer momento el carácter de la médico y se sintió completamente fascinada por ella.

-Vamos a la mesa.- Pidió Regina cogiendo los dos platos que acababa de servir.- Lleva mi copa, por favor.- Añadió.

-A tus órdenes. - Dijo Emma siguiendo a Regina con las dos copas en la mano.

Regina se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, como era costumbre, y Emma se colocó a su derecha. La mesa estaba perfectamente puesta y a pesar de ser enorme estaba muy bien decorada para no dar sensación de vacío.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el hospital?- Preguntó Emma que ya se había colocado y esperaba para empezar a comer.

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.- Aseguró Regina.- Si es cierto que hay un paciente que todavía no está fuera de peligro pero el resto sí y serán dados de alta en unos días.- Explicó la morena.

-Esa es una noticia fantástica, en nuestro trabajo no suele haber días así.- Comentó Emma que entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Regina.

-Eso es cierto.- Aseguró Regina.- Pero no quiero hablar de trabajo.-Soltó entonces alzando su copa.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Preguntó la rubia brindando con ella.

-Quiero conocerte mejor.- Contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-En realidad no hay mucho que conocer, sabes lo más importante de mi vida.- Aseguró Emma comenzando a comer con gusto, el plato estaba delicioso.

-Emma, nunca se conoce a una persona del todo.- Sentenció la morena que también comía con gusto, no pensó que tendría tanta hambre.

-Eso es cierto.-Reflexionó la rubia.- Esto esta delicioso.- Soltó mientras volvía a comer.

-Abi es muy buena cocinera, todo lo que sé lo aprendí a de ella.- Contestó Regina que miraba a Emma.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- Preguntó la rubia algo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué el tono de sorpresa?- Dijo fingiendo estar indignada.

-No pensé que cocinases.- Contestó Emma dándose cuenta de que había juzgado a Regina.

-No todo es lo que parece, Swan.- Soltó en un tono algo duró.

-Lo sé, yo soy un completo desastre. Creó que sin mi tía Margaret habría muerto de colesterol por alimentarme solo de comida basura.- Dijo Emma que intentaba aligerar la tensión que ella misma había provocado. Lo consiguió fácilmente pues Regina acabó riendo.

-¿Tan así?- Preguntó la morena volviendo a comer.

-Sí, la última vez que intente poner una sartén al fuego quemé la cortina de la ventana de la cocina.- Contestó recordando el susto que se había llevado y como todos los vecinos del edificio se agolpaban en su puerta para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Regina había comenzado a reír sin poder parar. Tal fue el ataque de risa que un fuerte dolor en el lado provocó que tuviese que coger una fuerte bocanada de aire.

-Eres un completo desastre. ¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó la morena.

-El aceite estaba demasiado caliente y al echar la pasta mal escurrida…. Bueno… el resto ya lo sabes.- Contestó Emma que no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de Regina.

-No te quiero ver cerca de mi cocina.- Sentenció la morena que no había podido parar de reír.

M&S

Entre anécdotas y bromas pasaron la cena. Las dos estaban encantadas con la compañía de la otra y no deseaban separarse. Tras comerse la tarta llevada por Emma, las dos se fueron al salón donde había una grandísima televisión que Emma casi pudo comparar con una pantalla de cine.

Las dos se dejaron caer en el sofá mientras que una película cualquier pasaba por la televisión. Ambas estaban completamente relajadas, Regina se había recostado sobre Emma que la abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Regina, es tarde, deberías irte a la…- Antes de poder terminar la frase agachó su mirada para ver a la morena que estaba completamente dormida sobre ella, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-Eres increíblemente hermosa.- Murmuró Emma levantándose como podía intentando no despertar a la morena.

Emma cogió a Regina lentamente, esta aun dormida entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia que agradeció el gesto pues temía perder el equilibrio. Lentamente fue subiendo los escalones de la mansión, en ese momento se le hicieron demasiados pues la morena estaba bastante inquieta en sus brazos.

Tras conseguir abrir la puerta del dormitorio de la morena, Emma la dejó caer lentamente sobre su cama. La tapó con una sábana para que no tuviese frío y se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos.

-Me has hecho perder el juicio.- Murmuró Emma dejando un suave beso sobre la frente de la morena que en ese momento se removió y se giró sobre sí misma.

-Quédate.- Susurró Regina volviendo a caer rendida.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Una pequeña aclaración, ya que varias personas me han preguntado, no sé muy bien porqué cuando escribo "la médica" el corrector lo cambia y lo pone en masculino "la médico". Por falta de tiempo solo corrijo los capítulos una vez y a veces no me doy cuenta.**


	16. Chapter 16

Emma no estaba segura de si quedarse o no, no sabía si Regina le había dicho eso siendo consciente o había sido en sueños. Sus ganas de volver a dormir con ella eran demasiado grandes para poder abandonar esa habitación si más.

Aun así, estaba aterrorizada, aterrada por la fuerza del sentimiento que se estaba apoderando de ella en esos momentos. Ella que había tenido que vivir el rechazo desde muy joven y que había tenido que vivir con la sensación de no ser suficiente para nadie ahora se sentía en paz, se sentía en calma y eso le daba miedo. Miedo porque otro rechazo la podría hacer caer en un precipicio del que no es fácil salir, miedo de que ese sentimiento que estaba calentando su pecho desde hacía tan poco tiempo se rompiese.

Intentando olvidarse de todos esos pensamientos negativos que venían a su cabeza cuando se sentía feliz, se quitó sus pantalones quedado así con su camiseta negra y sus boxes del mismo color.

Lentamente se metió en la cama y apagó la luz que había tenido que encender al entrar. La morena al notar el cuerpo al lado de ella se movió y acabó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia que sintió ese contacto como una energía eléctrica que circulaba por sus venas.

Poco a poco la rubia se fue quedando completamente dormida, dejando que todos sus miedos y recelos no fuesen más que una leve voz en su interior.

M&S

Regina se despertó recibiendo la luz del sol en sus ojos, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada a un cálido cuerpo que la agarraba posesivamente. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz y se dio cuenta de que sin saber muy bien como había llegado a la cama.

A su lado se encontraba la rubia profundamente dormida, sus cabellos rubios esparcidos por toda la almohada y uno de sus brazos la abrazaba. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su cara y tras mirar el despertador de su mesita y ver que era bien entrada la mañana decidió despertar a la rubia.

Antes de hacerlo se levantó y se fue al baño para quitarse el maquillaje que el día anterior no había tenido tiempo de quitar. Después de hacer eso se quitó el pijama y se quedó tan solo con un tanga color rojo que adoraba y que sabía que Emma adoraría también.

La rubia se había acomodado y se había girado en la cama quedando boca abajo con sus brazos metidos debajo de la almohada. Regina lentamente retiró la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de la rubia y la notó estremecerse pero sin llegar a despertarse.

-Vamos a ver como son tus despertares.- Murmuró para ella misma levantando la camiseta de Emma dejando ver su pálida piel.

Regina comenzó a dejar besos desde la nunca por toda su columna hasta llegar a la tira de color azul que tenían los boxes. Una vez ahí volvió a comenzar el proceso pero esta vez hacía arriba.

La morena notó como el cuerpo de Emma se tensaba y lentamente se iba acelerando su respiración demostrando así que estaba despierta.

-¿Te has levantando un poco traviesa?- Preguntó Emma con la voz adormilada notando su excitación más que notable.

-¿Tú no?- Preguntó acariciando los pechos de la rubia que seguía boca abajo.

-¿Tú que crees?- Preguntó ahora la rubia que se dio la vuelta dejando a la vista su erección.

Regina sonrió al ver a la rubia y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella. Emma se levantó de la almohada y se sentó acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de la morena.

-Eres una visión hermosa.- Aseguró la rubia comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de la morena que se había dejado hacer mientras gemía de placer.

Emma introdujo lentamente su mano en el tanga de la morena notando lo mojada que estaba sin prácticamente haberla tocado.

-No necesitas preliminares…- Murmuró cogiendo uno de los pechos de la morena con sus labios.

-Hoy no.- Susurró Regina pasando sus dedos por el cabello rubio para que continuase con lo que estaba haciendo.

Las caricias de Emma sobre su clítoris y sus pechos la estaban llevando al paraíso en tan solo unos segundos. Lentamente se fue separando de la rubia para conseguir recuperar el control de la situación.

Emma soltó un quejido de insatisfacción al tener que soltar el pecho de Regina de sus labios pero fue acallada segundos después por los labios carnosos de la morena. Para después ver como le quitaba la camiseta y se levantaba para deshacerse del resto de la ropa que ambas llevaban.

La rubia se quedó mirando a Regina que se terminó de desvestir para luego volver a acercarse a ella y besarla. Lentamente la acariciaba y la excitaba cada vez más. Emma notó como la morena se volvía a sentar a horcajadas sobre ella provocando que tuviese que soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-¿No quieres que usemos protección?-Pregunto al notar que Regina empezaba a moverse para colocarse sobre su erecto pene. Emma volvía a sentirse insegura y la morena lo pudo notar.

-Paremos un minuto.- Murmuró Regina quitándose de encima- Mírame.- Pidió suavemente viendo que Emma retiraba su mirada.- No puedes permitir que tu inseguridad pueda más que lo que sientes.- Dijo mirando directamente a los profundos ojos de la rubia.- yo sé lo que quiero y lo que deseo… y en este momento es volver a lo que estábamos haciendo pero no lo haré si veo un ápice de inseguridad en tu mirada.- Añadió al notar que Emma la miraba bastante sorprendida.

-Lo siento, ha sido bastantes años de desengaños. Es por eso que no suelo llegar tan lejos con nadie.- Murmuró la rubia que había agachado la mirada al decir la última frase.

-Pues entonces déjame que sea yo la que te ayude a descubrir que no todo tienen que ser desengaños.- Sentenció cogiendo suavemente la barbilla de Emma para que subiese su mirada.- Ahora… ¿Por donde íbamos?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

Regina se volvió a subir encima de la rubia que gimió al notar el cálido cuerpo de la médica otra vez junto a ella. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar fogosamente.

-Emma…- Murmuró cuando ya no podía aguantar más su excitación.- ¿Puedo quedar embarazada?- Preguntó Regina.

-No.- Contestó la rubia lentamente sin saber muy bien porque le había preguntado eso.

-Yo estoy sana…- añadió rápidamente y entonces Emma entendió.

-Yo también.- Contestó y entonces cambió las posiciones para quedar encima de la morena que gimió al notar el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo.

-Prefiero no usar preservativo si es así.- Murmuró la morena.

-Como tú lo prefieras.- Contestó la rubia que comenzó a penetrar a la morena que gemía y se arqueaba al notarla.

Lentamente ambas se encajaron perfectamente, Emma se empezó a mover lentamente mientras que Regina deslizó sus manos por el cabello rubio para acercarla y poder volver a besar sus labios que había tomado un tono rojo intenso debido a la pasión que ambas habían puesto en el beso.

-Más rápido.- Pidió Regina que se sentía al volver de un precipicio.

Emma obedeció y aumento el ritmo intentando aguantar hasta que Regina alcanzase el orgasmo, cosa que tardo poco en llegar y que permitió a Emma dejarse llevar.

-¡Joder!- Espetó la rubia dejándose caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Regina que subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a la acelerada respiración que tenía en ese momento.

M&S

A los pocos minutos ambas estaban completamente dormidas. El cansancio las había golpeado a la dos rápidamente haciendo que se durmiesen sin decir nada más.

M&S.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Como siempre, fic realizado con mucho cariño (como todos) y desde el respeto y con el fin de dar visibilidad.**

 **Para quién le interese. He subido otro fic, quizás el último que suba. Sí os interesa podéis buscarlo y decidme si os gusta.**


	17. Chapter 17

Regina se despertó una hora después notando que estaba sola en la cama, lentamente se movió para intentar ver si Emma seguía allí o se había marchado. Un miedo irrefrenable se había apoderado de ella al pensar que se había ido por algo de lo que le hubiese dicho el día anterior y mentalmente, en tan solo unos segundos, intentó revivir todo lo que habían hablado.

No le hizo falta seguir con ese repaso cuando al girar vio la ropa de la rubia apoyada sobre el brazo del sillón que allí había. Unos segundos después escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y vio a la rubia salir de allí con los ojos casi cerrados y el pelo enredado.

-¿Te he despertado?- Preguntó Emma frotándose los ojos y mirando a la morena que tan solo estaba cubierta por una fina sábana.

-No.- Contestó Regina dando dos golpes sobre la cama indicándole que volviera a su lado.

-¿No quieres que bajemos a desayunar?- Preguntó Emma haciendo lo que le pedía.

-Sí, en un momento. Primero quiero quedarme aquí un rato más.- Contestó la morena dejando su cabeza descansar sobre el pecho de la rubia.

Emma empezó a entrelazar sus dedos con el pelo de la morena mientras que sentía las suaves caricias sobre su abdomen. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper el silencio que se había instaurado y que estaba resultado de lo más cómodo.

-Me gustaría preguntarte algo.- Murmuró Emma que había estado dándole vueltas a algo.

-Puedes preguntar lo que desees.- Aseguró Regina si moverse ni un milímetro de su posición.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste eso anoche?- Preguntó la rubia.

Regina se quedó durante varios segundos en silencio reflexionando sobre lo que le había preguntado la rubia. En ese momento no había entendido lo que quería decir, pero de repente le vino a la mente.

-¿Sobre el preservativo?- Preguntó la morena notando que Emma simplemente hacia un pequeño gemido como respuesta.-Perdona si te ha molestado.- Dijo levantándose para mirar a los ojos de la rubia.

-No me molestó, simplemente es que me gustaría saber. Normalmente las personas con las que he estado han preferido usarlo.- Contestó intentando que Regina entendiese que no había sido algo que le molestase sino que simplemente tenía curiosidad.

-Obviamente mi pregunta fue porque no pretendo quedarme embarazada ahora mismo, y como nunca hemos hablado de si existía la posibilidad…- Regina le hablaba con calma y tranquilidad intentando que entendiese todo sin que hubiese ningún tipo de problema.- Es simplemente que la primera vez que estuvimos juntas me di cuenta de que el preservativo me provoco algún tipo de reacción alergia, algo muy leve, pero algo molesto.- Añadió y vio la preocupación en los ojos de Emma.- No es nada, en serio, no te preocupes.- Espetó rápidamente.- Es por eso que preferí no usarlo, si tú no estas sana y yo también, no habría ningún tipo de peligro.

-Entiendo.- Aseguró Emma que ahora había comprendido.-Mi tía Margaret me hizo todas las pruebas cuando era más joven, ella quería poder explicarme todo comenzase a entender.- Añadió la rubia.

-Entiendo.- Dijo la morena que se había informado algo más del tema.- Pero necesitaba estar segura, me gustas muchísimo pero creó que ninguna de las dos estamos preparadas para un embarazo.- Explicó calmadamente.

-No, de eso estoy segura.- Soltó Emma que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en esos momentos.

-¿Te hace gracia? -Preguntó Regina riéndose también, sobre todo por el alivio que le había provocado ver que la rubia no estaba enfadada.

-Sí, no soy capaz de cuidar de mi misma, no me puedo imaginar cuidado de un bebe.- Añadió riéndose otra vez.

-Emma Swan, quiero que sepas que yo si quiero tener niños.- Dijo levantándose un poco más.- Así que si esto va bien… en algún momento me gustaría tenerlos.- Añadió sonriendo y dejando un beso sobre los labios de la rubia.

-Primero deberás enseñarme a cuidar de mi misma.- Soltó riéndose.

-Lo voy a intentar.- Aseguró entonces la morena.- Espetó levantándose para bajar a desayunar.

Emma se quedó mirando los movimientos de la morena para levantarse cuando la vio salir del dormitorio. Se colocó algo de ropa y la siguió sin saber que pensaba hacer Regina.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- Preguntó cuándo la alcanzó en las escaleras.

-Primero necesito comer algo, es casi la hora del almuerzo y estoy hambrienta.- Aseguró Regina que bajaba las escaleras con Emma a su lado.

-Me parece bien.- Contestó la rubia.- Luego me gustaría que saliésemos a dar una vuelta. Durante las semana casi no podremos vernos y me gustaría aprovechar lo que queda de domingo.- Dijo cogiendo la mano de Regina para detenerla y que la mirase a la cara.

-Me parece bien.- Contestó la morena dejándole un beso en los labios.- Creó que Abi ha preparado algo de comer.- Añadió al notar el maravilloso olor que salía de la cocina.

-Sí, huele delicioso.- Aseguró Emma que siguió a Regina hasta la cocina.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Regina al entrar seguida de Emma que solo sonrió a la mujer mayor que se movía ágilmente por la cocina.

-De buenos días hay poco, ya más bien serán buenas tardes.- Contestó señalando el reloj que había en la pared.

-Cierto, es bastante tarde.- Dijo la morena dirigiéndose al frigorífico para sacar una jarra de agua y poder servirse.

-Aquí tenéis el almuerzo, solo tienes que sacar el pescado del horno y servirlo.- Abi miró a Emma con una sonrisa picara en la cara, provocando que la rubia se enrojeciera brevemente.

-¿No te quedas con nosotras?- Preguntó Regina sirviendo dos vasos y acercándole uno a Emma.

-No, me voy a tomar el té.- Contestó la mujer quitándose el delantal.

-Como quieras, cuídate mucho.- Le dijo Regina dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, vosotras también.- Dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Emma se quedó mirando a Regina que había comenzado a moverse por la cocina para terminar de preparar el almuerzo y poder así comer.

-¿Crees que le ha incomodado que este aquí?- Preguntó Emma rompiendo el silencio que había en la cocina.

-¿A Abi?- Preguntó la morena.- No la conoces bien… a esa mujer no la incomoda nada, más bien debes sentirte alagada por dejarnos solas. Sí no le hubieses caído bien nos hubiese estado espiando hasta que te marchases.- Soltó provocando una carcajada en la rubia.

-No creó que sea para tanto.- Contestó dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

-Sí que lo es. Cuando tenía 16 años traje a un par de amigas a dormir a casa, en esa época yo todavía no había hablado con nadie de mi sexualidad pero Abi lo sabía, siempre lo ha sabido. Se pasó toda la noche cruzando por el salón para ver que estábamos haciendo, llegó un momento que no sabía que excusa poner para aparecer. Una de las veces que me levanté para ir al baño me la encontré asomada en una esquina.- Regina no pudo evitar reír al recordar esa escena.

-Entrañable mujer.- Dijo Emma acompañando la risa.- Así que… ¿Siempre has sabido que eras lesbiana?- Preguntó la rubia que ahora la ayudaba a poner las cosas sobre la barra de la cocina para almorzar allí mismo.

-Prácticamente, me líe con un chico cuando tenía quince años pero no me gustó nada.- Soltó Regina que recordó la reacción que había tenido.- A partir de ese momento solo salía con chicas, hasta que con 17 años se abrió ante mi un mundo nuevo.- Dijo en tono solemne provocando las risas de nuevo.

-Eres una mujer con las ideas claras.- Sentenció Emma que acababa de servir el vino.

-¿Tú qué?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Yo… bueno… mi adolescencia no fue fácil. A parte de ser huérfana, me costó asimilar ser diferente de las demás chicas, pero cuando tenía casi diecinueve años conocí a una chica que cambió todo lo que pensaba. Ella me demostró que no había problemas en mí y que todo era cuestión de perspectivas.- Dijo la rubia muy calmada.

-Tenía razón.- Aseguró Regina que se había acercado para darle un beso.- A mi me encantas tal cual eres, bueno no…- La morena se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos para luego dejar ver una sonrisa en su cara.- Tengo que solucionar lo de que no sepas cocinar.- Soltó haciendo que Emma se relajase y se riese.

-Creó que tienes una labor muy difícil.- Aseguró Emma sentándose para esperar al pescado que Regina estaba sacando del horno.

-Lo sé… pero soy muy insistente.- Murmuró Regina que se había acercado a Emma con los dos platos en la mano.

-No lo dudo ni por un segundo.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Sobre el tema del embarazo aclarar algunas cosas. Si es posible que una persona Intersexual deje embaraza pero el caso en el que me he basado, Gracias a una chica que contacto conmigo y me ha informado algo del tema, no era posible.**

 **Aun así prometo que me pensaré si cambiar la versión que tengo en mente o no, o quiero forzar las cosas, ya que eso provocaría que dejara de escribir con fluidez. Espero que lo entendáis.**

 **He publicado nueva historia, pasaros si os apetece y dejadme vuestras impresiones.**


	18. Chapter 18

Las dos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, la conversación se había aligerado notablemente y se enfocaba en los que realizarían esa tarde. Emma se decantaba por un pase por la ciudad mientras que Regina prefería salir y hacer algo fuera de allí.

-Tú ganas.- Dijo Regina rindiéndose ante los argumentos de Emma.

-Como siempre.- Murmuró dejándole un beso en los labios.

-No me conoces, Emma Swan. Yo nunca pierdo.- Aseguró riéndose.

Ambas recogieron todo lo que había ensuciado y se disponían a subir las escaleras entre besos, abrazos y risas cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Regina se separó de Emma y la miró dándole a entender que no sabía quién podía ser.

-Te espero arriba.- Dijo la rubia dejándole un ultimo beso para después subir corriendo las escaleras.

Regina se colocó mejor el corto pijama que llevaba puesto y miró por la mirilla de la puerta para darse cuenta de que una melena pelirroja buscaba algo frenéticamente.

-¡Hasta que por fin abres!- Gritó su hermana que estaba buscando las llaves de la mansión para entrar.

-Buenas tardes para ti también.- Contestó Regina sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué haces aun en pijama?- preguntó extrañada, su hermana nunca estaba a esa hora sin vestir.

-Me he levantado tarde.- Contestó la medica.

-¿Desde cuando te levantas tarde? ¿Y desde cuando no te cambias de ropa al levantarte?- Preguntó Zelena que se dirigía a la cocina a pasos agigantados sin darle oportunidad a Regina de protestar.

-¿Qué más te da?- Preguntó la morena que odiaba esa faceta de su hermana.-¿Qué has venido a hacer?- preguntó de nuevo viendo como Zelena activaba la cafetera.

-He venido a recogerte, necesito que vayamos de compras.- Soltó sin más.

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.- Contestó sin más rezando para que Emma no bajase en ese momento. No deseaba por nada del mundo que la rubia conociese en ese momento a su hermana, pues aunque la adoraba sabía que sería capaz de hacer que saliese corriendo.

-Venga, Regina. Tú nunca tienes nada que hacer un domingo por la tarde, a no ser revisar casos antiguos para alguna de tus investigaciones.- Dijo cogiendo el café recién hecho.- Necesito que me ayudes, me han invitado a una fiesta de gala y no tengo nada que ponerme.- Añadió intentado convencer a la morena.

-Lo siento, Zel. Hoy no.- Contestó quitándole el vaso para animarla a irse.

-¿Me estas hechando?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es, tengo cosas que hacer.- Contestó la médica tirando de su hermana para dirigirla hacía la puerta.

-¿Regina, subes?- Preguntó Emma desde arriba que ya empezaba a preocuparse por la tardanza de la morena.

-¿Estas con alguien?- preguntó casi gritando.- ¡Hay una mujer en tu casa!- Espetó poniéndose las dos manos en la boca y dando saltitos.

-Zelena Mills, vete de mi casa si no quieres que te eche.- Soltó empujando a su hermana hacia la calle.

-No me voy, quiero conocerla.- Espetó intentado escapar de los brazos de Regina para subir las escaleras.

-De eso nada, fuera.- Regina la llevó hasta las escaleras de fuera y cerró la puerta rápidamente echando el único cerrojo que Zelena no podría abrir con sus llaves.

-¡Te odio!- Gritó Zelena marchándose bastante enfadada.

Regina soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que su hermana se había marchado. Conocía a Zelena perfectamente y habría montado un espectáculo con tal de ver a Emma, y no quería que la rubia se sintiese presionada. Quería hacer las cosas bien y a su tiempo y su hermana era demasiado impulsiva y efusiva y podría echarlo todo a perder en unos pocos minutos.

-¿Subes? -Preguntó de nuevo Emma.

-Sí, voy.- Contestó subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó la rubia que ya estaba vestida y lista para salir.

-Mi hermana.- Respondió la morena metiéndose en su gran vestidor para buscar algo que ponerse.

-¿Esta mejor?- preguntó mientras se terminaba de peinar el pelo con sus manos.

-Sí, quería que fuésemos de compras.- Regina salía del vestidor con una falda recta y una blusa blanca.

-Podías haberle dicho que sí, no pasaba nada.- Aseguró mirando la ropa que Regina había elegido.

-Puedo ir de compras con ella cualquier otro día, hoy me apetece estar contigo.- Dijo acercándose a la rubia con sus ropas en la mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cuello y acercaba los labios de Emma a los suyos.

-Me parece bien, pero no vas a ponerte eso para salir.- Soltó Emma mirando las ropas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Regina que no entendía nada.

-Te explico, no creó que unos tacones y una falda sean el mejor atiendo para pasar la tarde dando un paseo por la ciudad.- Aseguró Emma mirándola de arriba abajo.- Esa ropa es muy sexy y me encanta pero necesitas relajarte.

Emma dejó a Regina completamente estupefacta mientras entraba en el vestidor del que acababa de salir la morena. En él todo lo que había era ropa elegante y muy formal, cosa que no extraño a Emma pero no se dio por vencida y acabo encontrando unos vaqueros negros junto con una blusa mucho menos elegante además de unas botas de cañón bajo en negras.

-Esto es mucho más adecuado.- Dijo señalándole el conjunto.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Regina intentado parecer molesta.

-Sí.- Contestó sin más Emma, pero unos segundos después se arrepintió pensado que tal vez había hecho enfadar a la morena diciéndole que ropa ponerse.- Lo siento… yo…-Regina la corto antes de poder continuar.

-Trae.- Dijo y cogió la ropa para meterse en el baño y darse una ducha.

Emma se sentó en el sillón que allí había y sacó su móvil para poder distraerse mientras que la morena terminaba. Después de mandar unos cuantos mensajes a Ruby para que esta se relajase un poco le escribió a su tía para que no se preocupase por ella.

Había pasado algo menos de media hora cuando Regina salió del baño con el atuendo que Emma le había dado y la rubia casi no podía cerrar la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó poniéndose las botas.

-Sí, vamos.- Dijo Emma levantándose para ponerse a tu lado.- Estar preciosa y mucho más cómoda y relajada.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Tengo que darte la razón en eso.- Aseguró Regina que agradecía enormemente el cambio de ropa aunque no estaba nada acostumbrada a verse así.

M&S

Después de haber discutido para ver si llevaban el coche o no, Emma había vuelto a ganar y habían salido dando un paseo. La rubia no quería hacer nada espectacular sino más bien algo cotidiano y tranquilo, simplemente que le hiciese disfrutar de la compañía de Regina y ella de la suya.

Emma entrelazó sus dedos con los de la morena que los aceptó encantada y continuaron el paseo en esa posición. Cada una iba hablando de temas al azar pero que las hacía sentir cómodas y en calma.

-Sabes… en ese parque de ahí tuve un accidente con mi bicicleta.- Dijo Regina que se rio al imaginarlo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la rubia que no se imaginaba para nada a la morena montando en bicicleta pero mucho menos cayéndose de ella.

-Sí, así me hice esta cicatriz.- Aseguró enseñándole una pequeña marca que tenía en el antebrazo derecho.- A mi madre casi le da un infarto.- Añadió.

-Me lo imagino.- Soltó Emma que se reía a carcajadas.

-Zelena era la traviesa de las dos, ella siempre me liaba para hacer todas las travesuras juntas. Ella tenía las malas ideas y me convencía para que yo las ejecutase.-Explicó Regina que seguía caminando dada de la mano de Emma.

-Siempre hay un cerebro y un peón en todo buen plan conspiratorio.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Sí, en este caso el cerebro era Zelena, luego yo era la que me llevaba la peor parte.- Dijo riéndose ante los recuerdos de su infancia.

Ambas continuaron el paseo para acabar en una pequeña cafetería que a la rubia le encantaba, en ella ponían los mejores gofres de la ciudad según la rubia. Regina después de protestar y decir lo poco saludable que eran esas comidas pero tuvo que acceder ante la mirada de gatito degollado de la rubia.

-Venga, sólo pruébalo.- Pidió la rubia tendiéndole un bocado de su gofre con chocolate y nata.

-Estoy bien con mi café.- Aseguró pero Emma insistió.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó la rubia que vio a Regina relamerse los labios donde había quedado un poco de nata.

-Esta muy rico.- Aseguró entonces la morena que tenía que reconocer que el dulce era su gran perdición.

-Toma… Come un poco del mío.-Le dijo tendiéndole otro tenedor que había pedido.

-No me tientes.- Soltó riendo al ver la cara de picardía de la rubia.

-Venga, deja de ser tan recta de vez en cuando.- Espetó la rubia dejándole el tenedor sobre su mano.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. La falta de actualización estos días es porque estoy de vacaciones y no tengo internet, solo puedo actualizar cuando se da la ocasión.**


End file.
